


Richie ‘Sex Addict’ Tozier

by TozierLovesKaspbraks



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Comedy Clubs, Dance Clubs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drugging, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hospitals, Lies, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Sex Addict! Richie, Smut, Stomach Pumping, Talk Shows, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TozierLovesKaspbraks/pseuds/TozierLovesKaspbraks
Summary: Richie had always struggled with his feelings for a certain angry hypochondriac. As a child he shoved his feelings down and now as an adult they’re here to bite him in the ass in the form of sexual addiction.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So sex addict Richie, I thought it would be hot and I kinda had a lot of ideas I can wrap up into one

The music was loud in the club, it was heavy in the air as well. It felt like Richie had to push through the people and the music just to get to the bar where he ordered two jack and cokes. He paid quickly and downed the drinks even faster needing the edge taken off if he was to get any progress done here tonight. His hands shook and his mind raced, the hot bodies squeezed together-with skin showing and sweat shining-and the smooth fluid movement of the beat had him relaxing. Along with the liquor steadily entering his veins. He turned to flag the bartender down and was stopped by a brunette man that smiled at him, his hand was settled quite comfortably in the small of Richie’s back. He was just a few inches shorter than Richie and was slim but toned. It wasn’t his usual type but Richie wasn’t overly picky right now, he needed release. The stranger had flagged down the bartender and turned back to Richie as he waited. 

“I know this isn’t customary-for me to buy the drink-but I couldn’t help myself. I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better this evening?” His hand was gently sweeping up Richie’s back before coming to glide over his shoulder to grip his arm gently. He looked up at Richie from beneath his lashes and his eyes were a striking blue. 

He was attractive, incredibly so, but there was something off about the image that Richie couldn’t quite place. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and instead decided to enjoy the company and the drink. He had a feeling they were going to end up in this stranger's bed and that was fine by Richie-it was why he had come to the club in the first place-but he didn’t want to linger for too long. Lest the _real_ reason this all started resurface again. He licked his lips and realized he needed to respond here in the next few seconds or the newcomer would take it as rejection. 

“I think I can arrange that.” Richie replies easily, he reached for the drink-a Long Island iced tea-and took a sip nodding gratefully to the stranger. “Introductions are a great place to start. I’m Richie.” He said after he had taken a few swallows. 

The stranger laughed and squeezed Richie’s arm letting go in favor of grabbing his own tea. He took his own few swallows and his eyes sparkled with mischief once Richie had agreed. “You’re quite funny. I’m Russell.” 

Richie wrapped his large hand around Russell’s wrist and pulled him away from the bar to the direction of the booths. They settled in one each sipping on their respective drink. Richie was the first to speak again once they were properly settled. 

“So you come here often?” An easy smile showed his teeth as he cracked the cliche line with an exaggerated wink. 

Russell chuckled and set his drink down waving a hand around the room in a vague gesture. “A friend of mine had recommended this place. I’ve only been here one other time.” 

Richie nodded and glanced around the club to take a proper look at the joint. It was a brick walled building with posters and bright lights highlighting the bodies that were moving in the dance floor. The bar was made of shiny polished wood that was lined with full bottles of liquor. Richie turned back to his guest with a soft smile and a shrug. 

“My agent mentioned it and I decided to stop in. He said it’s a pretty good place to find hookups.” He took another swallow of his tea to hide how he watched Russell for his reaction. 

He had assumed that Russell wanted to hookup but he wasn’t about to have a scandal on his hands because he assumed after one drink was bought. Russell however smiled mischievously and leaned forward laying a hand over Richie's. “I heard something similar from my friend.” He said with a wink-a real wink-and a shy smile. 

Richie shot him a smile back and finished his drink nodding to the dance floor. “Do you want to dance a little? A little foreplay?” He joked casually. 

Russell looked delighted and quickly finished his own to lead Richie into the mass of bodies moving across the floor. Richie followed and apologized occasionally to the couple or two they disturbed on their journey to the center. It was noticeably hotter in the center and everyone was much closer. Russell took the opportunity to press his back against Richie’s front settling his large hands on his hips. Richie moved with him and chuckled softly at the forwardness of the other man. He appreciated it profusely and settled into an easy rhythm with the raunchy beat. Two slender arms hooked around his back and shoulders pulling him down so he was hunched over Russell’s slightly smaller figure now. The alcohol began to hit him harder now and he leaned forward peppering a few kisses against Russell’s neck up to his jaw. The brunette let his head lean back against Richie’s chest and he bit his lip grinding his ass back against Richie’s cock with a fierce intent now that Richie had made the first move. Things picked up quickly from there, the music kept the mood and Richie’s hands became bolder as Russell’s movements became more aggressive. Once their dancing had evolved into a lazy grinding and Richie biting into Russell’s neck the smaller brunette suggested they take things to his apartment. 

They made their way out of the club to the street breathing in fresh and crisp air eagerly before they were laughing and stumbling making their way Russell’s apartment. He only lived about three blocks away from the club and Richie was grateful he wasn’t going to be too far from his car in the morning. Russell fumbled with the keys as Richie stayed pressed against his back pressing lazy kisses against his neck, he gripped his hips tightly and rolled his persistent erection against the firm swell of Russell’s ass. The door opened shortly after and they made their way inside, Russell shut the door as Richie shrugged out of his coat and shoes. His partner did the same and they were on each other again. Their lips met for the first time that night and Richie ignored that feeling in his chest that said it wasn’t right. Hands roamed his chest and peeled off his shirt as his own where sliding under the shirt that was between his and toned skin of Russell’s stomach. The shirts fluttered to the ground but the two owners of said shirts were already laid out on the couch. Richie was underneath Russell, his nimble fingers were popping the button on the incredibly tight jeans and he was kissing him with a hunger and passion. As more skin touched skin and more clothes ended up on the floor Richie could feel the ache and hole in his chest lighten a bit. He felt like he could almost breathe now without feeling like he was being crushed and he chased that feeling eagerly losing himself to the physical touch. 

Richie’s hands moved to his own pants sliding them down his legs as Russell stood to shove his pants and boxers down his legs kicking them off somewhere else in the living room. Richie groaned softly as he dropped his own clothes to the floor sitting up slightly. Russell straddled his lap and kissed him eagerly hands roaming over Richie’s chest and arms. Richie’s own hands smoothed down Russell’s back one hand dipping lower to tease the pads of his index and middle finger against Russell’s pucker he was surprised however to feel smooth metal and hard plastic beneath his fingers. He pressed against it gently and Russell cried out softly from where he had been kissing Richie’s neck hands tightening where they had rested on Richie’s shoulders. Richie groaned and swore softly as his suspicions were confirmed. He let out a weak chuckle a little overwhelmed by the sharp bite of teeth in his neck and the knowledge that Russell was ready _right now._

“So that’s what you meant. Normally the top buys the drink.” He said his voice a little short of breath. 

Russell chuckled in his lap and pulled back, his bright blue eyes were now dark and blown wide with lust. “Yeah, I’ve been in a bit of a dry spell. I figured I’d try a new approach and so far it’s working.” He purred back. 

Richie swore again and pulled Russell into a filthy kiss full of tongue that made the lithe body in his lap shiver with delight. His cock was hard and aching for some stimulation and Richie focused on that and held to it like a lifeline. Russell’s nails bit into his shoulders and his hips worked with Richie’s working them both up with every second. The hand that wasn’t cradling the back of Russell’s skull slid down his chest to where their cocks would occasionally bump together and he wrapped it around both of them. Russell moaned and broke the kiss moving to bite and kiss along his jaw and throat smothering the whiny sounds he made into Richie’s skin. The comedian found it incredibly hot listening to each pitch and dip of his voice. The pleasure that was slowly building and the goal to wreck his partner made the depression, the trauma, the persona, and the stress fade into the back of his mind. 

Richie loved sex because sex meant release, release for him and for his partner. When he was a fumbling virgin it had always been about himself and his pleasure, to get an orgasm and be done with it. He had shortly realized he didn’t care about his partners because they were the wrong gender, it felt like work to be with them. The too high pitched moans and the breasts weren’t something Richie found himself getting hard to. He had gone out then to a gay bar and had his first hook up with a man. He was tall and had a mess of finger curls and he was carefree and funny. His name was Nathan. He had taken Richie apart that night three times before he had even _thought_ about his own orgasm. When all was said and done and Richie was slowly pulling on his clothes in the morning he had asked about it then. 

_Richie pulled his boxers up and winced softly at the ache in his lower back, he straightened and rubbed the area with a soft sigh turning to look at his lover for the night. He was sitting up against the bed slowly stroking his already hardening cock and if Richie wasn’t already so sore he might have entertained the notion of going again. His mind wandered then to last night as he pulled on his jeans and he faltered while buttoning then to glance at his partner._

_“Thanks again for last night. I uh didn’t have much experience in that department. Is it normal to make your partners cum three times or am I just special?” He finished buttoning his jeans and turned to try and find his shirt listening for the answer._

_Nathan had chuckled softly and scratched his chin with a contemplative hum. “It’s normal for me, not everyone does but I find my pleasure in my partners pleasure. It’s the total control you have over another that makes it so hot. So worth it. Sometimes I won’t even cum in a night. I’ll just spend the night making my lover cry with pleasure.”_

_Richie had dropped his shirt then and swallowed heavily a hot blush on his cheeks. He picked it up hastily and coughed as he put it on listening to Nathan chuckle again._

_“Well uh thanks. I’ll be going now.”_

Richie hadn’t understood what he meant right then but he was beginning to see the appeal. It wasn’t so much that the other partner got off more and that was fun, it was the power of having the ability _to_ coax your partner into multiple orgasms in one night. That was a rush Richie was also beginning to get addicted to. Russell was still writhing in his lap letting out soft whines and pants as he rolled his hips with Richie’s hand. It did feel good but this was nowhere near what Richie needed to get off. He didn’t want to draw it out tonight and obviously his partner was ready _now._ He let go of their cocks in favor of grabbing the base of the plug gently tugging on it. It slid out a bit but was easily pulled back in by Russell’s tight hole, Richie groaned softly again and held onto the base as he gently rocked it inside of the other man. The action caused him to cry out softly and roll his hips in a new rhythm one hand wrapping around his own cock. The comedian chuckled softly and once more gently eased the plug out setting it to the side of him on the couch. Unable to help himself he leaned forward and slipped his middle and index finger inside giving a few thrusts as he stretched them apart smothering his moan into Russell’s hip. How own cock twitched and he bit softly at the bone in front of him, Russell moaned softly again one hand tangling in Richie’s dark curls. He didn’t pull but had a firm grip that caused a dull ache in the back of Richie’s skull. With a soft grunt he looked up at Russell with dark eyes and a sky grin. 

“How about you get my cock nice and wet.” It was said like a question but his tone left little room for argument. Luckily his partner had no arguments and eagerly let go of Richie’s hair and his cock in favor of sinking to the floor in front of Richie. 

One hand wrapped around the base while the other steadied himself on Richie’s thigh, to help ground him. Wet pink lips parted and a hot wet tongue smoothed over the head of Richie’s cock, he swore softly and reached out his own hand to thread his fingers into Russell’s hair. He gave a gentle tug and Russell smirked at him before shuffling forward just a bit. His hand moved forward as well to spread across Richie’s hip to keep him firmly in place. He finally sucked the head into his mouth and continued down at a slow pace letting his tongue smooth over the firm flesh. Richie moaned keeping his hand in Russell’s hair as a guide, his hips lifted slightly against Russell’s attempt to keep him in place but he wasn’t rude about it. He felt pleasure from the hot wet mouth around his cock and he felt bliss from the relaxed state his mind was in. He was only thinking on instinct now, chasing pleasure. The world faded from him, his _love_ that caused this vicious cycle faded into the back of his mind to be dealt with in the afterglow. He watched with hooded and interested eyes as Russell bobbed his head in his lap, his lips were shiny with spit that had begun to drip down into his cock and pelvis. He groaned softly and swallowed heavily as Russell settles his nose into his pubic hair, he was impressed honestly. 

“Fuck you look so good like that. Taking my cock so easily, like that’s all you’re good for.” Richie growled softly and Russell moaned nodding as best he could with his mouth full. 

Richie was by no means a modest man-he had been downright insufferable as a child-but he was proud to flaunt the _one_ thing he had people could be jealous of. His cock. Not only was it decently thick-thicker than most men his doctor had told him-but he was _long._ He was proud of his cock and found most of his hookups couldn’t handle taking all of it. It was an obvious struggle as his eyes were wide with effort, his hand that was spread across Richie’s hip tended slightly, and Richie could _feel_ his throat fighting his gag reflex. A few more strings of saliva dripped from his lips and Richie decided to take mercy on the other man and gently eased him off his cock. He rubbed his thumb over Russell’s bottom lip that was slick with spit and pressed his thumb against Russell’s tongue watching intently. The other man watched him with coy eyes and suckled on Richie’s thumb gently. 

“You did such a good job, that’s all your good for isn’t it? Just a hot mouth for me to fuck aren’t you?” Russell was nodding eagerly as he climbed back into Richie’s lap straddling him boldly. “Just a hot hole for my cock huh?” 

He grabbed the base of his cock and stroked it a few times before helping Russell sink down onto it. It felt good, Russell was hot and tight around him. If Richie closed his eyes he could almost pretend it was real, he but his lip and settled his hand son Russell’s hips feeling the creeping ache in his chest starting to come back. Opening his eyes he watched Russell’s face as he flattened his feet and rolled his hips up pulling Russell down in the same motion. He cried out at the action his hands springing to grip Richie’s shoulders, he moved with Richie pushing himself up and letting himself sink back down crying out in pleasure with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin got louder as Richie got more aggressive, he moved quickly hitting deep and hard inside of Russell with every thrust. The other man was moaning loudly his hands a firm grip on Richie’s shoulder as he moved against him almost frantically. There was an undertone of desperation to his movements and Richie wondered if he was close already. With a soft hum he settled back into the couch a bit more stopping his pace for a second. Russell whined in confusion beginning to slow his own pace looking down at Richie with wide eyes. 

“Oh don’t you worry sweetheart I’m not stopping.” He purred with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Russell panted softly and nodded although he wasn’t too sure of what he was nodding for. Richie chuckled and decided to start moving then. As he pulled Russell down he thrust his hips up harsh and quick, the smaller man squealed and bounced in his lap taking what Richie was giving him rather than helping. He felt he would just ruin the toe curling mind numbing pace Richie had set for them. His voice had begun to crawl up in octave and he gripped Richie’s shoulders desperately as the hot coil of pleasure in his stomach began to become too much. Each thrust hit deep inside of him, he could feel it deep inside of him and he tried to focus his hazy eyes on Richie. The other man had his head leaned back against the couch, the smooth column of his throat stuck out invitingly and Russell leaned forward pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses there. It was rather ineffective as Richie’s hard pace caused Russell to be bounced in his lap. His chest had a light sheen of sweat on it and Russell could see it rise and fall with each moan and breath as he fucked Russell hard and fast. 

“Richie oh my god Richie I’m so close. I need to cum please let me cum!” He eyes screwed shut and he let out a series of high pitched ‘ah’s before he was tending in Richie’s lap and crying out loudly as he came. 

Richie watched the smaller man as his back arched and his eyes screwed shut. His mouth dropped open and he trapped Richie’s shoulder firmly as his toes curled. His cum splattered against Richie’s chest and neck and he groaned. The other man's body was tight with his orgasm and gripped Richie’s cock tightly. With another groan he eased Russell off his cock needing to change positions so he could chase his own orgasm. The blue eyes man let out a soft confused sound but followed Richie’s lead as he was maneuvered onto his hands and knees where Richie had just been. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Richie grabbed the base of his cock stepping forward to press inside of the smaller man. Russell moaned but it was strained, it hurt now but the pain made the pleasure that much more _intense_. Having about half of his cock nestled inside of Russell he settled his hands in the blue eyed man’s hips to push the rest of the way in. He groaned softly and savored the feeling gently rocking his hips forward. Russell cried out hands tight on the back of the couch, his back arched and he pressed back against Richie’s thrusts. 

“Fuck you’re so tight. Already cum once from my cock, and I don’t think I ever said you could.” He gave one last squeeze to Russell’s hips with a dark chuckle before he started fucking Russell. _Hard._

He threw almost all of his power behind his thrusts and chased his own pleasure, it was tight in his belly and burned hotter with every second. He groaned and brought his hand down against the firm flesh of his ass. The resounding smack that echoed in the room was rivaled only by the loud moan his lover gave at the action. Richie smirked and brought his hand down on his right cheek a few more times before switching to the left. One his ass was a bright cherry red Richie grunted and pressed a hand between his shoulder blades while the other wrapped around his abdomen. He was slightly hunched over the smaller man now but the new position allowed him to keep Russell in place as he thrust into him with harsh intent. The smaller mean cried out loudly beneath him, his eyes were wet with tears some of which hard started to drip down his cheeks. His cock was hard again straining against his stomach, he felt so close to the edge again and hoped Richie was too. 

He was silent plea was answered with a loud groan from Richie as he rocked forward a few more times shoving his cock as far inside of Russell as he could. Russell groaned as he felt Richie’s cock twitch inside of him and the hot sensation of cum filling him. One of Richie’s large hands wrapped around his cock and he jerked him off quick and dirty as he rolled his hips inside of Russell fucking his cum into the smaller man. He screwed his eyes shut and gripped the couch firmly in his hands as his body tensed and he shot a few jets of cum onto the cushions. He swore he could feel every inch of Richie as the taller man pulled out and he panted heavily letting his body calm down from his intense high. Richie let his own breathing even put and watched his cum slowly start to drip down Russell’s ass to his clean shaven balls. He grunted softly and wrapped a hand around his cock enjoying the sharp feeling from overstimulation. He hadn’t wanted to draw it out to begin but now his was blissfully away from his normal life and now he wanted to take Russell apart piece by piece. He wanted to make him cry and moan all night and he wanted to spend the night getting lost in chasing his own pleasure. 

“I’ve never cum twice in a row before.” Russell said with a breathless chuckle. “I’m just wiped out now.” 

He heard a snort from behind him and furrowed his brows glancing over at Richie with confused blue eyes. The other man was watching him with dark hungry eyes and he was biting his lip quite intensely. 

“Are you...not?” 

Russell’s eyes drifted down to where one of Richie’s hands were wrapped around his cock. His cock that was _hard again._

“Are you sure you can’t cum again sweetheart?” 


	2. I Have A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is dreading his phone call with his mother and can practically count down the seconds until she calls. To distract himself he begins to channel surf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn’t expect anyone to like this pile of trash but here we are with chapter 2! Keep leaving love and comments and I will be more than happy to update!

Eddie sighed and rubbed his eyes glancing over at the clock. Only one more hour until he had to call his mother, a phone call he was heavily dreading. He snatched up the remote and began to flick through his channels with a frown settled on his face and a loud huff. He faltered and quickly went back a few channels quickly reading the caption to make sure he was  _ sure  _ he had just read that  _ Richie Tozier  _ was on his television. He let out a laugh of disbelief and settled further into the couch his mother long forgotten as he tuned in with interest. The camera panned across a wild and loud audience that was cheering, they all were wearing glasses which Eddie found rather odd. Until he noticed Richie. Eddie felt like all the air had been stolen out of his lungs as he looked at Richie and his heart ached in his chest. 

Richie had grown  _ tall- _ Eddie had always been shorter than Richie but during high school and college Richie had grown-and he was handsome. He still wore his large glasses-it made sense now why the audience was wearing similar ones-but they didn’t obnoxiously magnify his eyes like when they were kids. His face was much more balanced now, his jawline was sharp and smattered with a light stubble. Eddie found his lips tingling with the sensation of wanting to feel that stubble against  _ his  _ lips, his cheeks were also stained a dark red from the thought. His broad shoulders looked even better in the black blazer they had put him in for the show. His long legs were clad in a pair of jeans that cling to his thighs, Eddie once more let his mind wander through thoughts of how powerful Richie’s legs might be. If they had the strength to hold Eddie up against a wall and fuck him senseless. 

He blushed heavily again and looked down at his half hard cock and bit his lip. He had always felt  _ things  _ for Richie as a kid but he hadn’t really explored them until puberty. Long nights spent jerking off in his room to the memories of Richie had made him realize he  _ really _ liked Richie. Shortly after he realized he wasn’t really into anyone  _ but  _ Richie. He had settled for unrequited love for the rest of his life and now here Richie was on his television and here he was  _ getting hard because of it.  _ During his admiration of Richie’s adult body they had done introductions and begun the actual interview. 

Richie was sitting in a plush red velvet chair, he sat with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. His long fingers-fingers Eddie wanted  _ inside _ of him-were playing with a bracelet he wore and his watch. The host was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and a navy suit. He sat next to Richie in his own chair. He grinned at Richie and looked at him with something that was a touch on the side of too friendly. There was a table between them with an assortment of merchandise from Richie’s brand along with some fresh flowers sitting atop it. 

“So Richie,” the host began leaning closer. “We heard about the article released with some rather steamy details about your bedroom affairs. Care to weigh in?” His grin was wide and his eyes were firmly fixed on Richie. 

The comedian laughed and blushed softly shrugging as he responded. “Yeah I don’t mind talking about it. I mean I’m Trashmouth for a reason.” 

The host laughed and flicked through the cue cards in his hands settling on one with a light chuckle. “In the article Russell tells readers that you were simply insatiable. Is this true?” 

Richie laughed and Eddie found himself on the edge of seat, he was curious now and this was just an open invitation into Richie’s sex life. This would fuel his fantasies for the rest of his  _ life _ . Richie laughed once more and blushed even more heavily before he cleared his throat and Eddie was ready. He settled back against the couch and turned up the volume closing his eyes to just enjoy Richie’s voice. 

“Yeah. I ah fuck I didn’t expect to be spilling so much. Undercover reporters and all. Well I just as most of my fans know I struggle with depression. When I did my coming out special I went into it a lot-about how I worked through it. One of the ways was partying, and sex. I didn’t really care about getting drunk or the coke on the tables. I liked the rush of sex and the mindlessness that’s comes with it. You’re stripped down to your instincts almost and it’s the most mindless think I can think of.” Richie hesitated then. Like he was deciding if he should say more or not. “I also buried my feelings for my first crush and in trying to fill that gap I kind of ended up becoming addicted to trying to fill that void. Those things along with my trauma filled childhood the...praise that comes with sex satisfies me.” He was open and honest and Eddie understood exactly what Richie meant. A part of him hoped Richie’s first crush was him. 

The host nodded solemnly along with Richie and reached out a hand to pat his knee. “I see well it seems to me like you were both well satisfied that night. Would you agree?” 

_ Well satisfied.  _ Eddies mind echoed. He felt a tight ball in his chest and wondered for a brief moment if this would do more harm than good. “Well no actually.” Richie laughed but Eddie cried out softly in victory before blushing. He pulled the covers over himself and thanked whoever that he lived home  _ alone  _ because that was embarrassing. “I think that a big part of my addiction comes from not letting myself actually  _ love  _ or even  _ like  _ my crush in more than a friendship manner. So since it wasn’t him it wasn’t enough.” 

“So are you saying you didn’t enjoy yourself?” The host asked with eyebrows raised. He winked though and that unsettled Eddie a little bit. 

“Oh I enjoyed myself it just-it’s like when you had your heart set on Cheetos but your mom comes home with cheese crunchies. He was good but the Cheetos would have been better.” 

_ Since it wasn’t him it wasn’t enough.  _ Eddie wondered once more if he was the mythical crush Richie was caught up on. He wondered if he was the metaphorical Cheetos Richie mentioned it if he was reading into it because he wanted it to be him. He shook his head and wondered then if Richie would say this if he knew Eddie was watching. Was he so bold because he assumed Eddie wouldn’t be watching? 

“I see well I certainly hope you find your ‘Cheeto’ here soon then Richie. So tell me with your sexual addiction, had it affected your career? Your friendships?  _ Relationships?”  _ He leaned much closer and had a coy smile on his lips as he watched Richie. 

The comedian nodded and let out a good natured laugh leaning forward in his own seat to better address the audience and his host. “Yes. In my career there have been times I needed to be...excused.” There was a collective laugh from the audience at that. “It’s like I can’t get my mind off of it. Then I can’t focus and I’m not listening and it sucks for everyone.” Richie laughed but it was slightly sad. Eddie frowned and held the blanket closer. He always knew Richie had attention problems but he didn’t know he was a partial cause of those problems. “As far as friendships go? Well I have my childhood friends still but we’re not really close anymore. I think that’s my fault. Being around your friends-especially when you wanted to sleep with one of them-was stressful man. Like anything he did had me half hard and one wrong look and I might jump him. It’s suspicious to exile one so I distanced them all.” 

The crowd let out a sad and sympathetic murmur and Eddie blushed. So Richie didn’t think they were watching. Or maybe he wasn’t thinking. Richie had never been one to really see the consequences of his actions because he never stopped. His mouth ran ahead of him and he spent his life picking up the mess his own mouth was creating. The host let out a soft noise reaching to once again squeeze Richie’s knee. He kept his hand there this time. 

“Well why don’t you reach out to them? I’m sure you can console with the others at least? After all they might watch this show.” The host smiled encouragingly at Richie and the comedian blushed under the attention playing with a string on his jeans. 

“Well I don’t think I’m adult enough to be around my crush still. Especially if he’s married or something. That would be like the worst reunion dinner ever!” Richie laughed and pushed his glasses back up. “If I talk to one they’ll talk to the others and wonder why I haven’t called them as well. We’re too close to be friends with specific people. I don’t think any of them watch this show and especially if it has to do with me. They heard all the shitty jokes that made me famous when we were kids. I’d be more afraid of them seeing it but no one said anything when I came out so I highly doubt my sex life is going to draw them back in.” 

Richie didn’t sound bitter or even hurt but Eddie felt like a really shitty friend then. He hadn’t reached out to Richie much after the other man had started to come around less. He had been so absorbed in his own life he hadn’t really noticed the lack of Richie until he was really gone. He groaned softly and rubbed his eyes shaking his head. He wasn’t a bad person and he knew that but here Richie was casually talking about how his childhood friends never spoke to him when he came out as gay. What kind of shitty friends don’t reach out when someone says something like that? 

“Well don’t worry.  _ We’re  _ interested in your sex life!” The host laughed finally letting go of Richie’s knee. “What about relationships then?” 

Eddie could see Richie swallow and give a tight smile back to the host as he sat up in the chair uncrossing his legs in favor of having both feet on the floor. His leg had begun to bounce as well. “Well I haven’t actually tried dating. I figured if I could never find someone that fulfilled me sexually I shouldn’t try to date them because it would just end. It’s difficult to find someone who enjoys sex as much as I do and as  _ often  _ as I do. I usually find people who love to have sex with me but the amount of sex is too much for them.” 

“And how  _ often  _ are you having sex?” 

Richie blushed once more and laughed scratching the back of his neck as he shyly met the gaze of the host. “Well I ah it varies? Like some days when my partner is … closer to my tastes I can go with like three or four times a day. But other days it’s like even if I don’t orgasm I need to like keep going because it doesn’t feel like enough. Those days are probably the worst.” 

The host began to let Richie know his condolences and the show flickered out for the commercial but Eddie couldn’t hear any of that anymore. His mind was assaulted with image after image of Richie fucking him  _ all day  _ and he was closing his eyes and sucking in a breath through his teeth and pressing the heel of his hand to his now fully hard cock. It jumped under his touch and he whined softly deciding to throw caution to the wind he wrapped a hand around himself and slowly began to jerk himself off. He used quick tugs to get himself used to the touch and moaned softly his other hand moving to gently scratch at his thigh. One he allowed himself to touch to  _ think  _ about Richie in  _ that  _ way it was over for Eddie. It was like the floodgates were opened again and he was flicking his wrist and arching his back to the mental thought of  _ Richie.  _ Of Richie’s cock in his throat, of Richie buried inside of him and making him cum, of Richie praising him and eating him out, and of Richie cumming because of Eddie. He was so focused he didn’t hear the intro of the show but he heard when  _ Richie  _ started speaking. 

“I think if I told too much about my type that might be  _ too  _ revealing. A little to specific if you know what I mean.” 

Eddie whimpered and he was cumming across his chest, his body jerked with the force of it and he panted into his arm, letting out a weak laugh as he looked down at himself. There was no reason to believe that Richie was talking about him but he thought that maybe just  _ maybe _ Richie  _ might _ be talking about him. He blushed at the  _ embarrassing _ speed which he had just cum and grabbed some tissues from his coffee table. He was ready to tune in for more when the shrill ring of his phone sent chills down his spine. He turned and eyed the phone that sat ominously on the table, his mother's name lit up the screen and he swallowed heavily picking it up. He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear dreading her greeting. 

“Eddie-bear! How are you? I miss you! I met the most  _ lovely  _ girl today, when are you coming home to meet her?” Sinai began her tone cheerful. 

Eddie swallowed again his eyes still glued to the television. He couldn’t hear what they were saying anymore but he noticed an advertisement for a show of Richie’s happening in  _ New York- _ where he was-and he scrambled to his computer letting his phone clatter to the floor. His hands shook as he typed in the address and he could hear the faint noise of his mother asking if he was okay but he didn’t care because he could  _ see  _ Richie. He frantically booked a V.I.P. Ticket and sagged with relief in the chair letting out a hysterical laugh. Here he was about to go see Richie  _ Trashmouth  _ Tozier over a hunch he had about his crush. He snorted and ran a hand through his hair feeling the excitement thrumming beneath his veins under it all. He was excited about the prospect of seeing Richie again. He needed to apologize for being such a bad friend, his confession and  _ feelings  _ could come later. When he was more sure but for now he  _ had to  _ see Richie again. This was the only way he could make sure he would see Richie. The shrill sound of his phone ringing stopped him and he turned dark red as he realized he dropped his phone and basically hung up on his  _ mother  _ for Richie. 

“Hello mommy.” He said meekly. He hoped she would take it easy on him if he played the victim. 

“Eddie-bear! Don’t worry me like that! Are you okay? Did you fall? What happened?!” Her voice was shrill now as she practically screeched into Eddie’s ear.

“I’m sorry ma I just was making dinner and you saying you met a girl startled me. I thought no one was good enough for me.” 

He could hear Sonia hum on the other end of the line and there was the click of nails on a hard table. He sucked in a sharp breath and prayed she took the bait. “Well Eddie-bear I think she’s quite nice. You’ll like her. Come home to see me Eddie, we could invite her for dinner. Don’t you think? You’ve been so lonely since you left Eddie.” 

He sighed softly and picked at a stay string on his pants. It was funny really how quickly the mood could change, how emotions came and went so fast yet some remained. Some were so deep rooted it felt suffocating to not have them surrounding you. He felt a heavy settled dread in his stomach as he listened to his mother. “I haven’t been lonely ma.” He said softly. 

It sounded weak even to his own ears but it was difficult to tell his mother that he didn’t want to see anyone she arranged for him because they simply weren’t Richie. He was lonely but no one could change that  _ but  _ Richie and he wasn’t ready to tell her that. It would break her heart and she would be disgusted with him. He wasn’t ready to lose everyone out of his life. 

“I’ll come visit soon I promise. I’ve just been busy with work.” 

She let it go for the moment and Eddie was grateful. He stayed on the phone for as long as it was necessary to be polite before hanging up. The show with Richie had ended awhile ago and he tried to rig ore the disappointment that was settled in his chest. He was going to  _ see  _ Richie so that didn’t matter anymore. It was only a matter of time before he could make it up to Richie but what of the others? Had they seen the special? Had they thought about how they too haven’t talked to Richie in years? He reached for his phone once more and scrolled past a few names until Bill  **Denbrough** popped up in his phone. He let out a small snort and pressed the call button once more holding his phone to his ear. It felt like an eternity that the phone rang but really it had only been two rings before the rough voice was filtering through the phone. 

“Hey Eddie. What can I do for you?” 

Eddie faltered as he heard Bill’s voice and it felt like his own voice had vanished on him. He cleared his throat and coughed awkwardly before laughing as he ran a hand through his hair again. “Hey Bill. I uh. Have you talked to Richie lately?” 

There had been the steady clack of keys on a keyboard in the background since Bill had answered but stopped as Eddie said Richie’s name. They picked again quickly-so quickly Eddie wasn’t sure if he even heard the same stop-and Bill’s voice was a bit strained now as he talked. 

“No I saw his...special. I’m surprised, the report came out last week so it’s been what two weeks since he slept with that reporter? I wish they would just leave the poor guy alone.” There was the sound of Bill taking a long drink of something-coffee Eddie would assume with the odd hours Bill worked-and he sighed softly at the end before his typing resumed. 

“Yeah me too. I can’t believe he thought we wouldn’t want to watch.” 

“Yeah but he’s right. We didn’t reach out to him when he came out as gay.” 

Eddie was silent for a moment because yeah they didn’t. There wasn’t any denying it but Eddie wasn’t sure how to move past it yet either. He hadn’t seen the special until a week after if had come out but then again Richie had stopped talking to them a little before the coming out special was even made. 

“He wasn’t talking to us anyway.” Eddie pointed out. “But that’s not why I called. Well it is but I really called because I just-well who uhm who would Richie have had a crush on?” Eddie finished quietly. “I mean he said that he couldn’t get specific but like he also mentioned it was a man so it couldn’t be Beverly and the rest of us are kinda brunettes so I-“ Bill was laughing at him on the other side of the line and Eddie frowned. “What’s so funny dickwad?” 

Bill’s laughed died down slowly and he sounded like he was picking up the phone since his voice got louder. “Eddie it was  _ you.”  _

Eddie snorted and crushed the small sliver of hope that threatened to unravel all his feelings he had managed to shove into a box-a box that was about to burst at the seams and was one bad look away from breaking open but a box nonetheless-and shook his head. “ _ No  _ Bill he serious!” 

“I am.” Bill deadpanned. There was a shuffle before Eddie could hear some hushed whispering and then there was a light laugh which Eddie knew to be Stanley. 

“Are you  _ serious?  _ You’re gonna go tell  _ Stanley _ ?” He screeched into the phone stomping his foot as he crossed his arms. 

He missed his friends for this reason: they made him feel like a kid again. The depression and heaviness that had weighed in his heart since Richie left Derry lessens when he talks to his friends. It lessens even more when he’s near them and it doesn’t exist when he’s with Richie. He made a soft sound as Stan laughed once more before he properly chimed in. 

“Eddie he’s right. Richie has always been more interested in  _ you  _ than anything else.” 

Eddie blushed once more and felt bashful suddenly even though he was still alone in his apartment. He felt giddy with the realization that Richie might be into him. Although if his friends were correct he was  _ really  _ into him and that made Eddie happy. Truly happy for the first time in a long time. He spoke some more with Bill and Stan and suggested they get together sometime before he hung up with them as well. It felt like he was finally going to do something good with his life. Something right that was going to make him happy in the end for what felt like the first time in his life since Richie left. Twenty-five wasn’t a bad age to finally get to be with his crush. He wished they weren’t so stupid at thirteen because they could have been  _ dating  _ all this time. He made his way to his bedroom and yawned settling down in bed with a soft smile on his lips. 

Eddie fiddled with his jacket and he swallowed heavily as he ruffled his hair nervously. He was waiting-last in line-and he was  _ anxious.  _ The rest of them had been moving fairly quickly through his dressing room but Eddie hoped he would get to stay awhile. He felt his nerves spike as the person in front of him eagerly walked forward to disappear behind Richie door. His nerves made his hands shake and he swore softly taking a deep breath. He felt ridiculous, like he was a teenager again and that was  _ absurd _ . He owned his own  _ business.  _ He could talk to Richie. But he couldn’t talk to Richie because he was pretty sure when he saw Richie he was going to have to make sure he didn’t jump the comedian. He blushed softly and bit his lip as his mind began to wander to the dirtier side of things. He felt bold in his tight jeans and a light polo. He knew it wasn’t actually a very bold choice of wardrobe but he felt comfortable and he needed all the courage he could get. It seemed like mere seconds had passed since the person in front of him had vanished into Richie’s V.I.P. lounge and Eddie wasn’t sure how to handle it. It was his turn to see Richie now and he wasn’t ready. He didn’t know what to say or what to do but it didn’t matter because the burly security guard was watching him. He swallowed and took a few hesitant steps before he shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He could do this. He owned a business! He could talk to his old childhood friend. No big deal. Really. 

He took the last few steps-which felt more like leaps-and freed one of his hands from his pocket to open the door. It was bright inside and Eddie had to blink a few times before everything settled into focus. There were two comfy looking black chairs that sat at an angle and a coffee table between them. There were a few empty tumblrs on the table and a half finished bottle of bourbon next to an ashtray. Eddie wrinkled his nose at the sight but quickly moved on to take in the rest of the room. There was a grey couch off to the side of the chairs with soft looking white throw pillows. The floor was a shunt black tile that had a fluffy white rug thrown in front of the couch and under the coffee table. Against the farthest wall was a bar where Richie was currently pouring himself a generous splash of whiskey. Eddie felt his mouth go dry and he quickly shoved his free hand back in his pocket to hide the fact that his palms started sweating. 

Richie turned finally lifting the glass to take a drink and he promptly choked on the mouthful, Eddie’s eyes widened as he watched the taller man lean over and couch a few times. He felt his body moving before he had realized what to do and he was at Richie’s side carefully patting his back and watching him to make sure he was okay. The comedian straightened them and glanced down at Eddie before swallowing the rest of the glass. Eddie was stuck in a trance watching the long column of Richie’s throat as he swallowed. He set the glass to the side and wiped his mouth before he finally spoke. 

“Hey Eds, I was shocked to see you instead of your mom.” 

Eddie blinked a few times then his lips parted slightly and he was frozen to the spot. He had always hated the jokes Richie made about his mom but it didn’t matter now because Richie was  _ here _ and it felt like Richie really did take all of his breath away. His mouth opened and closed a few times and Richie gave him a nervous smile his eyes darting over Eddie’s like he was trying to ready the other man’s mind. Eddie blushed to his roots and finally snapped back into motion coughing awkwardly as he took a few steps back. He could almost feel Richie breathing and it was too close. Too much. His hands shook from where he had shoved them back in his pockets from the  _ need  _ to feel Richie and he chuckled softly because he thought  _ Richie  _ was supposed to be the sex addict. 

“Yeah uh hey.” He replied and felt himself blushing even further. 

Richie’s eyebrows shot up hiding behind his curls and his eyes widened in noticeable surprise. He waited a moment and let his eyebrows fall as his eyes roamed over Eddie once more. Like he was checking if Eddie was even real because it all felt so surrreal to be in front of each other after years of not seeing each other. It seemed awkward and tense and Eddie sighed softly rolling his eyes before he attempted a better greeting. 

“It seems some people find those jokes funny enough for us to meet like this again.” He muttered and cast a sideways glance at Richie. “I mean come on Richie these are even worse than when we were kids! It’s wrong to con these people out of their money.” 

Richie snorted and clapped a hand on Eddie’s back smiling as things seemed to ease between the two. It felt like a little of Eddie’s breath came back when he saw it. “If my jokes are so bad why are  _ you  _ here in the  _ V.I.P. Lounge _ which if I’m not mistaken-which I’m totally not it’s  _ my  _ show-you paid  _ extra  _ just to see me Eddie-bear. What’s the occasion?” 

There it was. The teasing. It made Eddie want to give in to the shivers running down his spine and pull the taller man down into a deep kiss. He fought these urges valiantly and rather than let Richie know of the crisis he had been having since he walked in-although he wasn’t off to that great of a  _ start _ -he rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Oh they didn’t tell you? They sent me here to clear out whatever  _ employees  _ were left behind because the  _ real  _ talent is already on the bus.” 

Richie made a wounded sound but the gin in his lips eased Eddie’s worry. He squeezed Eddie’s shoulder and turned to stride towards the couch. “Fired by my own  _ best friend?  _ Wow this is a new low for me. Can you at least send me off with a happy ending?” 

Eddie squeaked from where he had been standing by the bar still and blushed before he quickly followed Richie and sat down pointedly ignoring the other man’s stare. “Happy...how asshole? I’m supposed to be  _ firing  _ you.” 

There was a moment of silence in which Eddie felt like he might die if Richie didn’t play this off with a joke. It wasn’t exactly saying he would do anything  _ per say  _ but he was leaving it up to Richie to take that extra step. To let Eddie know that they were doing this. He was answered with Richie leaning forward on the couch and reaching out a hand to tangle in the hair on the back of his head. Eddie gasped softly as he was gently led into a kiss, Richie hovered for a moment before he pressed his lips to Eddie’s before  _ finally  _ pressing a deep kiss to Eddie’s lips. The smaller man gasped softly and grabbed the lapels off the blazer he wore to close the small gap between them. Eddie finally felt like he could breathe normally again as their lips met and he felt a spark of happiness as Richie deepened the kiss. His other hand had settled on Eddie’s hip and he gave a gentle squeeze before he broke the kiss shortly after to chuckle softly. Eddie noticed he wasn’t shaking anymore but he also felt nervous now.  _ What now?  _

“You wanna fuck?” Richie asked opening his eyes to glance at Eddie with a sly grin. 

Eddie huffed, he could feel the frames of Richies glasses pressed against his forehead and he rolled his eyes. “Why would you say it like that dickwad? It’s supposed to be more magical than that!” 

Eddie blushed softly but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t expected to be showered with roses and worshipped or anything-they  _ were  _ in a public place after all  _ and  _ Richie didn’t even know he would be here-but he also expected something a little less...raunchy and more sweet than that. They had known each other since childhood so Eddie didn’t feel like it was totally out of line for Richie to be nice to him  _ when they were going to sleep together  _ rather than being an ass about it. Richie had laughed in response and leaned in to press a brief kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“Alakazam let me slam?” Richie tried again laughing softly.

Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled Richie in for another kiss, the comedian returned it eagerly. The thumb that had been stroking his jaw and the firm press of Richie’s hand on the back of his skull vanished and Eddie whined softly. Richie-the bastard-chuckled softly and pressed a few innocent pecks to Eddie’s lips with a soft hum. 

“Eddie baby relax,” Richie moves both hands to hold Eddie’s and he took a deep breath. Richie’s hands were shaking in his and he was flushed a light pink. “Sit back for me okay?” 

Eddie nodded and let go of Richie’s hands in favor of moving back against the couch. Richie’s eyes were dark as they watched Eddie with rapt attention. He seemed to be taking a moment to collect himself before he slid off the couch to the floor. Eddie swallowed heavily and felt a spark of arousal go straight to his cock, he clenched his hands where they were in his lap and tried not to blush. He lifted his hips when Richie’s hands popped open the button of his jeans and slid them along with his underwear down his legs. They were pooled at his ankles and he felt more exposed than he had when his mother had caught him-he needed to stop thinking about his mother. Richie however made it incredibly easy by sliding his large hands across Eddie’s thighs, they moved up his hips and one moved to wrap around the base of his cock. His sucked in a breath and gasped softly watching with anticipation for what would happen next. Richie filmed in the coffee table drawer for a moment before a bottle of red tinted lube was triumphantly retrieved. Richie let go only in favor of covering his hand in lube to  _ keep  _ touching Eddie’s dick. His hand glided smoothly now over the hot and taut flesh and Richie licked his lips watching as Eddie’s mouth opened slightly. Eddie could  _ feel  _ the blush that was spread across his chest and neck and had begun to creep across his cheeks. It was hotter in the room and Eddie could feel himself beginning to sweat against the soft cushions, he felt a little guilty but that was quickly extinguished by Richie rubbing his thumb over the tip. He moaned softly and felt frozen to the spot as Richie’s eyes connected with his. He didn’t know if it was because it was Richie that everything felt so good or if sex was really supposed to feel good. 

He was sensitive, incredibly so and whenever Richie was around it was worse. He could feel his skin prickle in anticipation before he was even being  _ touched _ . It felt like too much and not enough all at once, Eddie wanted to ask him to stop but knew he would miss it as soon as it was gone. He also feared Richie would stop  _ permanently.  _ Richie was moving his hand faster now and his other hand was spread across his thigh. His long fingers reached to Eddie’s hip bone and it made him shiver and close his eyes. It was too much and he didn’t want to cum yet. He wasn’t ready for it to be over. A moan was ripped from his throat as Richie’s  _ mouth  _ joined his hand on Eddie’s cock and his eyes snapped back open to meet Richie’s. They were dark with lust as they stared back at Eddie. The smaller man desperately moved a hand to tangle in Richie’s curls, he squeezed gently to reassure himself that this was in fact  _ real _ and Richie answered with a low groan. The noise made Eddie’s hips roll up into Richie’s mouth and he grunted softly as the comedian swallowed around his cock. Saliva was beginning to drip down his lips but Eddie found himself turned on rather than repulsed. He couldn’t find it in him to not be turned on when he could see Richie with his cock in his mouth. 

“ _ Rich  _ fuck I-“ Eddie began and cut off as Richie began to swirl his tongue around the head. 

The taller man shifted a bit and the hand that was resting on Eddie’s hip moved to palm at his own aching hardness. Eddie panted softly and helped guide Richie along his cock with smooth strokes. Richie didn’t need guidance, not really, but it made Eddie feel better. Like he wasn’t just sitting there. It was also hot to make Richie stay out for a few extra seconds. To watch how he would let his eyes flutter shut, he would open his mouth just a bit further, and he would  _ nuzzle  _ against the coarse pubic hair there with a low groan. Like the scent and touch of Eddienm turned him on. His head fell back against the couch and he let Richie do the work instead allowing himself to bathe in the pleasure. Richie’s mouth was hot and wet and moved with speed and purpose. His lips were shiny with spit and his eyes still help a mischievous glint in them where they were watching Eddie. 

“Richie I’m so  _ close. _ ” He whispered into the quiet dressing room and it was followed by a groan. 

Never in his life had Eddie ever assumed he would be in a dressing room-with several employees milling about outside-getting a blow job from Richie Tozier. But they say dreams do come true. Suddenly it really was all too much and he was tugging Richie’s curls and his body tensed before he shot into Richie’s mouth with a loud cry of Richie’s name. The comedian swallowed easily keeping Eddie’s hips pinned against the bed where they were trying to buck up. 

Eddie awoke with a start, there was a sheen of sweat across his body and he could feel the sticky rapidly cooling cum on his leg. He blushed again and buried his head in his hands. He had a month before Richie’s show and he needed to get his shit together before then. He wasn’t even sure he could stand to be around Richie alone. One sly look too many, one too many ‘I fucked your mom’, or one too many pokes at him and Eddie was going to to show Richie that two could play with fire and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. Whenever he and Richie were around each other it was like Eddie was electrified, all of his nerves were on fire and only Richie could quench it. He stole the breath from Eddie’s lungs with just a  _ look _ and make him flustered with a  _ smirk.  _ Being alone with  _ Richie  _ spelled disaster for him. What if Richie wasn’t talking about him? He would be devastated and he would have ruined their friendship. He shook his head and sighed softly. He needed a friend and he would prefer to have Richie but he couldn’t talk to Richie about  _ Richie _ so he called Beverly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! Please let me know! More tags and more chapters to come <3


	3. Get Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie’s manager really wants him to seek therapy for his addiction, he think it will help. He even got the business cards for Richie, which spelled disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know I took forever to make this but i didn’t want to force anything and I’ve been exhausted with a cold. The next update shouldn’t take as much time.

Richie Tozier Gets Therapy

Richie snorted and brushed past his manager to his kitchen pulling open the fridge as he browsed the mostly empty shelves, he frowned at his apparent lack of food and let it swing shut. He was met with the face his manager, a tall handsome man with short cropped blonde hair and sea green eyes. He never let stubble show through and always smelled of aftershave. He was a nice enough guy Richie supposed. He was sensible, it was why he had picked him. But  _ right now _ Richie was  _ really  _ regretting it. His manager was giving him a weary and pleading look and Richie just wasn’t having it. He leaned forward so his head could rest on the cool metal instead and sighed softly gripping it to steady himself. 

“You aren’t serious.” Richie said softly and cast a glance over at his manager again. 

“Deadly.” His manager answered back, quickly too. As if he had been anticipating Richie’s answer. 

Richie whined and let go of the fridge to turn and stare at the offending business card on the table in front of him. His manager had insisted he see a counselor following his first talk show about his addiction. His eyes finally skimmed over the business card and he kind of wished he hadn’t whined about it so much now because seeing the name he was more than comfortable with going. He plucked the card off the table and debated how to show his manager he changed his mind without telling too much. 

“And if I don’t?” Richie pressed. 

“Find out Richie. I dare you.” 

He threw his hands up and sighed. “Fine I’ll go! Give me a phone I’ll call him now.” 

His manager produces Richie’s cellphone for him and walked away with a huff angrily fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket. He chuckled softly and typed in the number pressing call before holding the phone up eagerly. He felt like a kid in a candy store and he wouldn’t give the feeling up for anything. 

“Hello, this is Stanley Uris speaking. How may I help you?” 

Richie paused for a moment debating if he should just go for it or string him along. “Yes hello I’d like to see about scheduling an appointment.” He started off respectfully. 

“Alright sounds great. Can I have your first and last name please?” He still sounded professional but there was  _ something  _ amiss with Stan’s voice. As if he suspected it was Richie. 

“Richard. Tozier.” 

There was a heavy sigh on the line before a slightly amused voice rang through again. “Have you called just to torment me?” 

Richie let out a loud laugh at that and shook his head. “No I actually have to get a counselor and  _ talk  _ about my whole addiction. It was just chance that my manager picked you.” He said after he had settled down. 

Stan sighed softly once more and there was a rustling of papers on the other end. “Rather than subject my clients and coworkers to the awful comedy you call your career why don’t we skype or something? You’re traveling a lot anyway so coming by my office wouldn’t be conventional or feasible for any progress.” 

Richie was struck for a moment then how much adulthood had changed them all. “Yeah that sounds great Stan. Just uh text me and we’ll figure it out okay. Gotta go! Bye!” He didn’t hear Stan’s reply as he hung up because he was shaken to his core. 

He hadn’t really thought about his friends much once he moved, he had been distraught certainly and spent quite a few nights getting drunk over not seeing Eddie anymore but he didn't forget them. Then he has a manager and new ‘friends’ to be seen with and shows and meet and greets and hotels and he didn’t have time for his friends anymore. He didn’t blame them because he didn’t reach out as much as they didn’t. They also had their own lives to settle into, apparently Stanley had become a counselor. When was Richie going to find out? Would he _ever_? A wave of depression rolled over him and he felt like he didn’t have the energy. What became of all of his friends? They certainly knew what he did. He was plastered on billboards and Netflix and on late night tv. He was on magazine covers and was working on starting his own book-upon his managers insistence of course-so it was obvious he was a successful comedian. But what of the others? The opened his phone and started his search with Stan, he knew _what_ he did but not what he looked like. 

At the top of the page was Stan’s website and to the right was a picture of him. Richie stared for a moment and whistled softly. He was sitting in a high backed backed chair that was a warm brown color. He wore a dark suit and his hair was neatly combed and styled to the side. He wore glasses and there was a soft East smile on his face. He certainly looked like someone you could talk to-which Richie supposed was the point. In the small writing below the page-where Stan’s date of birth and other small facts were-there was a link to more. He pressed on it and was redirected to a proper webpage that had a lengthy section on Stan and how he came to be a counselor. Richie wanted to read it but was stuck by the small cursive writing that said  _ ‘Relationship Status: Dating - William Denbrough’.  _ He quickly pressed where Bill’s name was highlighted in blue and was once again redirected to Bill’s website. It was much darker themed than Stan’s and as decorated with art from his books. He also had a picture up but it was a dimple head shot. He was handsome as well however. The small pouty lips, pale skin, knobby limbs and floppy brown hair had changed into a sharp jawline, tan skin, wavy brown hair, and soft looking plush lips. His eyes were still as piercing blue as they had been when they were kids. 

Richie supposed it made sense, that had all looked to Bill as a leader and some of them had obviously had a crush on him. There was Beverly-Richie made a mental note to check on her next-who had even kissed Bill a few times over the course of a summer. There was himself-which was part of his repressed gay awakening when he was an adult but he won’t admit it-and there was Stan. Stanley had to have been the worst out of all of them though. He had hung onto Bill’s words like they were law, he followed Bill like a puppy, and he stared at him like he had him the stars in the sky. It wasn’t really all that shocking, at least they weren’t married. Richie might have cried if he hadn’t been invited to the  _ wedding _ . He typed up Beverly’s name and hummed softly as he read about her. She had always been beautiful but as an adult she was stunning. Her fiery red hair hadn’t lost a single shade, it was cropped short and framed her face nicely. The youthful cheeks and smile had given way to elegant cheek bones and plush lips that were accented with red lipstick. He chuckled softly as he read that she was dating none other than famous architect  _ Ben Hanscom  _ who had gotten  _ hot.  _ Richie’s chuckle turned into full a full belly laugh as he remembered the chubby red cheeked boy following Beverly like she was the greatest being on the planet. He had shed the extra pounds and gotten tan. He looked like one of those hot Brazilians Richie liked to watch play soccer. He was impressed by the amount of fame the man had acquired so far and knew it was only going to grow. He was handsome and smart and those were the two things-besides money which he also had so Richie supposed he had all  _ three  _ things that make the world turn-so he was bound to go places. 

It felt nostalgic, like he was actually sitting and chatting with his friends but the reality of his lonely apartment settled in his chest as a raw ache. He opened the wound a little further and shakily typed ‘Edward Kaspbrak’ into the search bar and let out a breath as it pulled up a picture. Eddie was phenomenal. He was  _ exquisite  _ to Richie and he could be matched by no other. In any universe. His heart ached as his eyes greedily roamed the picture. He hadn’t let himself look at Eddie-any of the Losers but  _ especially  _ Eddie-and seeing him now Richie was exhausted from the waves of emotions rolling through him. His endless nights of pleasure seeking led him to Eddie. Or his lack thereof. The spitfire hypochondriac had transformed into a sharp and handsome young man. His wide brown eyes still held a sweet and loveable youth to them-eyes that Richie had fawned over for  _ years  _ when they were kids-and they’re still the first thing he noticed when he got to see Eddie again. Next he noticed how his cherubic cheeks and soft features had given way to delicate but firm and sharp lines in adulthood. Richie poured as he thought of all the different ways he wanted to touch Eddie. He laughed quietly to himself-it was sad and hollow sounding-and shook his head. For once in his life he didn’t even mean sexually. He wanted to hold Eddie’s hand, he wanted to cup his jaw and bring him in for a slow kiss, he wanted to kiss his forehead and hug him close, and he wanted to hold Eddie every night for the rest of his life. 

His manager had entered the room then tucking away his cellphone and the grin on his face faded a bit as he noticed Richie’s slumped figure. “Hey Rich are you good? You seem a little shaken up.” 

Richie closed out of his browser and rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh and a nod. “Yeah yeah I’m fine. I just need some whiskey.” 

Stanley Uris Gained A Client 

Stan had puzzled over the phone call for awhile, he felt like something was odd with Richie. It seemed absurd since he hadn’t spoken to the man in a few  _ years  _ but Richie’s voice didn’t ring correctly towards the end. It lost its usual teasing undertone and seemed almost hollow. Like he was missing something. He made a note in his calendar and faltered glancing at the month. He had planned lunch with Bill, he had clients stuffed into every slot next week, and a vacation planned at the end of the month. A vacation he planned on proposing to Bill on. Without ever talking to Richie. Ink stained the paper where he had held his pen and he let it fall like it had burned him. His eyes were fixated on the dark spot that tarnished the otherwise beat and orderly writing in each box. A spot of oddity in his world of normal. Much like Richie. How did he live his life so easily without Richie? When did he stop messaging him? Writing him? Calling him? He stood and rubbed his temples talking slow strides down the hall to his bedroom. He marches straight through to his balcony, outside there was a small space that fit a loveseat, a lounge chair, a small table, and a lamp. They had decorated the space with simple plants and a few stained glass pieces along with building a roof like structure and covering it and the sides for a more enclosed space. The air was crisp and cool, it carried the scent of leaves in fall the the gentle song of birds to him. He let himself got lost in the sound-the counting of beats and waiting in anticipation for the next note-he swayed gently and started to hum. He didn’t want to think about how Richie had slipped out of his life and the work of reintegrating him back in just yet. He wasn’t ready to unpack that box, he didn’t know why he accepted to being Richie’s counselor. Well it was obvious  _ why _ -because he missed Richie-but the practicality of it. 

Richie would inevitably coming around the subject of Eddie. There was no way he  _ wouldn’t  _ bring up his favorite being in existence, then Stan-as Richie’s friend and counselor-would  _ have to  _ tell him that he loved Eddie. That he always  _ had.  _ How would Richie react to the news? He cursed softly as he realized he had looped himself into the cursed loop of thought again. His head fell between his shoulders and he let out a long breath gripping the railing firmly beneath his hands. He gasped softly when two arms wrapped around his waist and a firm chest settled against his back. He knew it was Bill from the scent of ink and paper and coffee and from how Bill hugged him. He always wrapped his arms around Stan and squeezed him, like he didn’t believe it was real, before he would loosen his arms and keep him close. That’s how he held him now. His chest was firm and warm against Stanley’s back and his arms were tight around his stomach. He felt the pressure of Bill’s lips between his shoulder blades and sighed softly leaning into the touch. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Stan closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. He let himself soak in the rich tone of Bill’s voice and the warmth and safety he brought to Stan. 

“Richie called me today.” He winced at his own voice-it was tight with tension and high from stress. 

The arms that had loosened tightened again and Stan felt the balm of stress in his chest lessen. “About?” 

“His manager wants him to deal with his addiction. He managed to get ahold of my business card and Richie picked mine.” 

“On purpose?” 

“It’s  _ Richie. _ ” 

Bill hummed softly and began to sway their bodies once more gently. Stan huffed a soft laugh and shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s fine.” He inspired softly though he wasn’t sure if he was telling Bill or himself. “I just got caught up in how we sort of lost connection with Richie. Just Richie.” 

Bill sucked in a sharp breath and Stan felt him tense against him. “That wasn’t our fault. He pushed  _ us  _ away.” 

“No I know! I know. I just-why didn’t we try harder? He came out as  _ gay  _ and we just  _ all of us  _ just let him...be alone. All the hate. All the tabloids. Not once did we reach out and now he wants me to help him through the will they won’t they romance from our  _ childhood?”  _

Stan’s voice sounded almost hysterical to his own ears and he laughed again. Bill held him tighter and shook his head. “Stan it’s not like we didn’t care. You were busy with school. I got picked up by a publishing house. Bev’s fashion line launched. Ben got his first big project. Eddie’s business got up off the ground. We all had our lives to take care of baby. I’m sure Richie isn’t mad at us.” Bill’s voice was still calm and soothing. A warm fire on a cold night, slowly he was melting away the needles of ice frozen in Stan’s heart. 

He felt like he had failed Richie as a friend, he hadn’t been there for him at all during his career. Bill was right-Richie had pushed them away-but it didn’t change the fact that he didn’t try to stay. He just left. Once Richie wasn’t forcing him to stay, he left. Did Richie resent him for that? 

“Stan.” 

Whenever Bill spoke to him it felt like everything else paused. All he could focus on was Bill’s voice. “Bill.” 

He was gently spun around and pulled into a gentle kiss. Stan gasped softly but returned the kiss with an underlying eagerness to touch and be close to Bill. Like he was addicted to the touch. “Stop thinking so much.” Bill murmured against his lips. 

His hands had settled on Stan’s hips while Stan’s arms had looped around his shoulders. “I can’t help myself.” 

His voice was soft and weak. Bill pulled him in for another kiss but it felt different. It was slower and more meaningful than the others they had just shared. It made his knees a little weak and his heart beat faster. “I told him I would do it.” 

Bill hummed again softly and moved his kissing to Stan’s jaw. “I think it will be good for him in the end to work through the trauma.” Stan’s voice became more breathy with every word and his hands started to wander along Bill’s shoulders. “And to confront his feelings. Maybe confess.” Bill’s lips had reached his pulse point and he gasped. One hand reached up to lace his fingers through Bill’s hair, the other gently squeezed his shoulder. “What do you think?” 

Bill gently nipped at his pulse point before he leaned back-as much as Stan would allow that is-his eyes roaming over Stan’s face. 

Bill Denbrough Makes Love

Bill’s blue eyes watched Stan’s face with a calculated gaze. He took in the soft brown eyes, pouty and swollen lips, and the flushed cheeks and smiled softly. Stan was gorgeous to Bill-he always had been-and age had only refined that. He liked to stare at Stan. A lot. As much as Stan loved to observe birds. There were times where Bill wished his creativity with words had been channeled into art. He could paint Stan a million times and he probably would still feel like he hadn’t  _ really  _ captured his beauty but he had a decent start. It wasn’t just his looks that made him so stunning to Bill however. It was just Stanley. The little things; how Stan propped up his bike while the rest of them just abandoned their on the ground, the near way he combed his curls, the pressed shorts and clean shirts, and the observant and playful eyes. It was how he always took others into consideration before himself and always took the time to be there for anyone at any time. Like now. 

When Richie had finally moved he had stopped talking to the Losers shortly after. It hadn’t seemed like anything bad had happened but slowly Richie stopped calling and texting. They learned about him through tabloids and articles online and talk shows. He seemed happy. Now he called Stan for help and being the absolute angel that he is Stanley of course told Richie he would help him. Because Stanley was just that type of person. And now Bill wanted to show him that he wasn’t to blame but more importantly that he was worth everything in the world and more. To not doubt his ability or blame himself for anyone else’s actions. To know he’s strong with or without Richie. 

Stan was still watching him expectantly but he knew Bill-since they were  _ kids- _ and he knew he got caught up in his thoughts. It was easier to think about what he wanted to say before trying-his speech therapist had taught him that-and the words seemed to flow easier. “I think that you’re going to be fine. But don’t worry about that right now. Worry about this.” 

He leaned back in again and kissed the column of Stan’s throat, the rough press of stubble against his lips made him smile before he continued and gently bit at Stan’s exposed collarbone. 

“We have a bedroom for this.” Stan replied, although he didn’t sound very authoritative. 

“And we have chairs out here.” His hands moved along Stan’s legs to his thighs pulling gently. 

“It’s the middle of the day.” Stan wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist and moved his arms to Bill’s shoulders once more. 

“We’re at the top of the complex.” Bill carried him to the plush lounge chair and laid him down first settling between his legs on the chair. 

“I’m loud.” He tried quietly. His lips were on Stan’s neck and the other man’s hands were sliding down his chest to the buttons on his shirt. 

“Be quiet.” 

“Okay.” 

Bill groaned against his neck his cock jumping in excitement. He had tried to get Stan to mess around up here before and he always said no. Bill has his own suspicions that the cover they got is what swayed him this time. He decided to take the opportunity rather than get lost in logistics by sliding his own hands under Stan’s shirt to lift it up easily. Stan slipped out of it easily and dropped the shirt to the floor. Bill unbuttoned how own shirt and slid it off, he moved closer to Stan and moved his hand to his belt undoing it easily. Stan panted softly underneath him a soft blush standing his chest and cheeks. Stan’s blush darkened when he reached for Stan’s belt, he moved on to the button of his pants and the zipper next. He smiled softly when Stan lifted his hips and let him slide clothing off to join his shirt. He took in Stan’s naked body for a moment before standing to shed the rest of his own clothes to join Stan. The other man shivered in delight as they touched again, his hands smoothed over Stan’s arms and chest down to grip his firm cheeks in his hands. Stan gasped and his face in Bill’s neck, the small moan he let escape didn’t make it past Bill however. 

“Don’t be shy Stan. You’re gorgeous and I want you to know. I want the world to know.” Stan’s face was bright red when he met Bill’s eyes but he was smiling. It was a soft reserved smile, one Bill knew no one else got to see. He leaned back in almost giddily pressing a kiss to Stan’s lips. 

“You’re perfect.” He whispered softly before he pulled away.

He gently pressed a hand against Stan’s chest, the other man moved easily and Bill took in his naked form again. Stan always got shy and tried to cover himself up but Bill would always lace his fingers with Stan’s and pin them above his head with a soft grin. Instead of doing their usual routine Bill kissed down Stan’s chest to his stomach. He moved down across his abdomen and down his pelvis. Stan’s breath hitched and he watched Bill with eager eyes, he had settled up on his elbows to watch him and it made his whole body shiver with desire. He loved when Stan watched him. When his dark eyes followed his every movement, Stan made him feel like he was the only thing worth looking at and that’s how he wanted Stan to feel. Because he  _ was _ the only thing worth looking at. One hand moved to the table fumbling with the drawer to produce a bottle of lube while the other wrapped around the base of Stan’s cock. The other man let out a soft gasp he chased the sound eagerly by moving his hand in a slow and steady rhythm. He kept his grip tight and firm as he flicked his wrist, when he reached the top he would pay special attention to the head. His thumb swept over the leaking slit and spread the slick pre-cum across the head making everything glide a little easier. Having secured the lube he placed it to the side and leaned in to suck on the head, he was rewarded with a soft moan of approval. 

He felt Stan’s cock jerk in his mouth and soothed his tongue over the rigid flesh beginning to bob his head as he pumped the rest. Stan gasped and dropped back to the lounge chair in favor of one hand moving to tangle in his hair, he moaned around Stan’s cock and let him guide the rhythm. The brown-eyed man whined softly and let his hips roll up from where they had been against the chair, his eyes were staring up at the wood and cloth that was above their heads and moaned as Bill moved his hand so his mouth could move down his cock further. Stan wasn’t overly long or thick but Bill loved his cock, Stan kept his hair cropped short and neat and his body clean. Every time Bill got on his knees for Stan he felt like he enjoyed it more than Stan did; he craved the whines and moans and breath sighs of his name. He chased the sounds eagerly and worked to make Stan do every single one of them over and over. Just as he did now. His nose was buried in the coarse hair there and he smoothed his tongue along Stan’s dick with precision and skill. The other man cried out and gripped Bill’s hair tighter, his hips bucked up from the bed and he brought a hand up to muffle himself. Bill also loved that about Stan. He was so loud and so responsive to every touch. He bobbed his head in a slow lazy rhythm so he could pop open the lube and slick up his fingers. 

He set the lube to the side and picked up his rhythm as he circled the bad of his middle finger around Stan’s rim. He brought his mouth to the head and swirled his tongue around the slit as he sucked and gently pressed the tip of his finger inside. Stan’s hips rolled down onto his finger then up into his mouth and Bill worked with him. Each roll of Stan’s hips he pressed his finger in further, once he had settled in his first finger he slowed his rhythm again. Stan cried out in protest calling Bill’s name softly. Rather than responding he moved his finger, he started slow curling his finger then pulling out until just the tip remained then slowly pressed it back in as he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks. Soft ‘ah’s fell from Stan’s lips and he arched his back every now and then off the lounge chair as Bill gently worked him open. After a few minutes had passed he eased a second finger inside. His eyes were usually closed as he worked, he was intune with Stan’s body and liked to feel and experience his lover but on occasion he would open his eyes and take in the sight before him. 

Stan’s legs were spread wide enough that they fell off either side of the lounge chair, his toes touched the ground but his foot was otherwise arched. His hips were still rolling with his own ministrations with only the occasional pause the shudder and bite down on his lip or hand. His chest was flushed a nice pink color which made his dark nipples stand out more. His usually neat curled were ruffled by his own hand gripping them as the other covered his mouth. Bill felt how own cock ache with need and he focused back on his task. He stretched his fingers apart slowly and carefully, he listened as Stan’s moans turned into hisses and sighs and he used his free hand to smooth up and down Stan’s inner thigh. The tense body relaxed and Bill eased in a third finger, he moved a bit and curled his fingers humming in satisfaction-which made Stan cry out loudly around his hand-as Stan’s body opened up for him. He continued with three fingers for a few minutes more not wanting to hurt Stan before he eased them out of his lover and also eased off his cock with a loud pop. Stan eyed him with a dark blush on his cheeks but his lips were parted in interest. 

“You’re perfect Stan. You know that?” His own voice was rough, it made Stan bite his lip and looked away shyly. 

Bill chuckled softly and reached out his clean hand to cup Stan’s face. He gently turned Stan’s face so it faces him but Stan refuses to make eye contact. Bill only smiled softly and leaned in pressing a kiss to kiss lips. “I mean it Stanley.” 

He pulled back and grabbed the lube once more applying it to his cock this time. Stan was still blushing from the compliment but eyed him with interest. The shyness in his eyes turned to want and hunger and Bill felt his own arousal burn brighter in his stomach. He settled back between Stan’s legs and pulled him into his lap a bit, he paused and reached behind the other man to grab a pillow. He lifted Stan’s hips and placed it under his tailbone with a satisfied hum. Stan laughed softly and eyed Bill with a coy smile. 

“Come on Bill. I’m ready.” He requested softly. 

The author nodded and wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock lining it up with Stan’s stretched rim. He pushed in slowly almost holding his breath as Stan hissed softly, reaching out a hand for him. Bill laced his clean fingers with Stan’s hand pinning Stan’s right arm he settled the other by Stan’s left hip. He felt Stan’s legs settle over his hips, he could feel the heels of his feet digging into his back. His other arm was gripping his shoulder, like he needed Bill to steady him. The young author groaned once he was fully seated inside the other man and squeezed his hand gently. 

“Fuck Stan. You feel so good. So tight.” He groaned softly. 

Stan set out a soft moan and squeezed his shoulder, he clenched around Bill and bit his lip as he blushed softly. Bill groaned again rolling his hips a few times into Stan to relieve the tension building in his muscles. Stan moaned in encouragement nodding mindlessly as he pulled Bill down for a sloppy kiss. 

“Move Bill.” He said breathily. 

He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Stan’s cheek before he straightened and untangled his hand from Stan’s to reach for the tissues on the table. He wiped down his hand and threw the tissues away before settling his hands on Stan’s hips. Stan whined softly and grabbed the sides of the lounge chair, the only warning he received was Bill squeezing his hands against his hips before he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in. Stan’s back arched and he squeezed the chair, his moans were breathy and high but over all quiet. Bill smirked determined to make Stan lose control, he let go of Stan’s hip in favor of pressing on the underside of his thigh. Stan let out a strangled noise as his cock pressed a bit deeper inside and Bill groaned softly. He rolled his hips a few times enjoying the tight wet heat around him, Stan clenched around him and it made him jerk his hips with a low grunt. His skin was beginning to shine with sweat and he was flushed a beautiful shade of pinkish red now. He paused for a moment to shuffle forward just a bit in the chair before he gripped Stanley tightly. He threw power and force behind his thrusts, the chair began to slide back until it was against the doorframe and Stan let out small cries with every thrust. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth dropped open to let out a long moan of Bill’s name. 

“Bill oh my- _ Bill! _ ” 

His thighs burned with effort and his orgasm was creeping closer, he pressed Stan’s other thigh against his chest and changed to quick deep thrusts that had Stan letting out gasps and loud cries. “Yes ah  _ yes!  _ Oh fuck Bill I’m gonna cum-“

The author groaned and powered through his aches to chase the pleasure and sounds of Stan’s voice. “That’s it baby cum for me. Fuck you feel so good I’m gonna cum t-t-to.” He flushed dark red as his stutter began to come out. 

Stanley however let out a hoarse cry and his body went tense, his muscles clenched down firmly around Bill and his back arched as he came in long streak across his chest with Bill’s name on his lips. He groaned and thrust in deep and hard holding onto Stan’s thighs tightly as he came inside his lover. They both panted loudly and Stan slowly let go of the chair flexing his fingers with a soft hiss. Bill chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Stan’s temple letting his legs fall again. 

“I t-t-thought I told you to be q-q-quiet.” He whispered into Stan’s sweat damp skin. 

Stan chuckled softly and shook his head smacking him in the chest. “I tried.” He said with a shrug. 

Bill just laughed in response standing and offering a hand to his boyfriend. “Let’s shower.” 

Stan followed him eagerly to the bathroom. The shower was much more uneventful than the balcony with only a few rushed kisses and teasing touches. Once they were clean and dry Stan laid down while Bill made his way to his study. He intended to write some more but decided instead to call Mike. 

Mike Hanlon Makes A Trip 

The dull vibration of his phone on a wooden bedside table woke Mike from a rather deep sleep. He fumbled for a moment and pressed the phone to his ear lazily mumbling a hello into the receiver. 

“Mike! Shit did I wake you?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah it’s fine Bill. What’s up?” 

Bill sounded like he was contemplating on the other end of the line. There was a tapping of a pen and a soft sigh. “Richie called Stan today.” 

His tone was somber and Mike sat up a little straighter rubbing his eyes. “Is Stanley okay?” 

“Yeah he’s sleeping now. I’m more worried about Richie honestly.” 

Mike chuckled sadly and shook his head. “Me too. Did you see his appearance on that talk show?”

“Yeah. Eddie called me after if actually. He was freaking out about Richie’s little crush.” 

He snorted and rubbed a hand over his face. He remembered Richie and Eddie and it was obvious to everyone but  _ Eddie  _ that Richie was in love with him. Granted it was easier for the Losers to notice since they just  _ knew  _ Richie and it was hard to see something when you were always receiving it. Richie had never stopped trying to make Eddie smile or to annoy him in all the years they had known each other. It made sense why Eddie didn’t see Richie’s love for him. “The crush on him? Did he take it badly?” 

“That’s the thing,” Bill began with a laugh,”he doesn’t think it’s him.” 

Mike faltered for a moment and chuckled softly shaking his head. “He can’t be that thick.” 

“He is. We should just get them together. It would solve everything. Stan’s issue with being Richie’s counselor, Richie’s sex addiction, and...well there’s no changing Eddie.” 

“Yeah there’s no changing Eddie. How would we even get them together? That would be rather suspicious and with Richie being famous now we can’t just set the two up for coffee or something.” 

Bill was silent for a moment and he took the time to stretch and make his way to the kitchen to start some coffee. “Richie is doing a show soon. We could all go to it. Reach out to Richie for support and let the two love birds figure it out.” 

“Bill if we left it up to them to figure out they’d never get together.” Mike deadpanned taking a long drink from his cup. He hissed softly as he burned his tongue slightly and let out a long sigh. “We need a plan.”

“Okay so we don’t let them do this on their own but I really think all of us being there is a good idea.” 

“Well you always believed in sticking together Bill.” 

They exchanged a few pleasantries and hung up with each other as Mike slowly woke up and got ready for the day. He decided to book tickets out to see Bill, he needed a change of scenery anyway. 

  
  


Eddie Kaspbrak Gets A Suprise

Eddie decidedly did  _ not  _ call Beverly, he had meant to but...something-or rather  _ someone _ -had come up and taken his attention completely. That someone being his mother. With a woman-he presumed to be Myra. To say he was surprised was accurate, to say he was shocked was an exaggeration. He had always known his mother to be manipulative and controlling but with this new Richie revelation Eddie wasn’t sure how to handle this. He lived alone, there was no evidence of a serious relationship nor was there anyway he could really lie his way out of it. He was a terrible liar, he always scrunched his nose when he lied. It was his tell. He hated it. He stared at the two of them on his doorstep, in his striped pajamas and worn slippers, and panicked. He gave a tense smile to the two of them before shutting the door, it was awkward as he maintained eye contact with his mother the entire time. He settled his back against the door only to yelp as it was shoved open forcefully by his mother. 

“Eddie-bear that is no way to treat your guests. I came a  _ very  _ long way to see you sweetie.” Her tone was clipped and tight. Like when he was a child. 

“I don’t really remember  _ inviting  _ you here-“

“Eddie!” They both faltered as the woman-he was still guessing here-spoke up. “That is no way to speak to your mother, she came all the way to see you.”

Eddie knee why she didn’t fight him on the phone now. She didn’t  _ care  _ that he had basically said no. This Myra thing was happening. But it wasn’t. Because Eddie didn’t want it to. He wanted Richie. Which is why he hastily booked a show next month to see him. He stared at Myra for a moment and felt his mouth open and close a few times before he spoke. And he wasn’t expecting his words. “Who the  _ fuck  _ asked  _ you? _ ” 

“Eddie!” His mother scolded. 

“Leave. I’m getting ready for work and you guys have by the time I have my keys in my hands and shoes on my feet to get out of here. I’m serious.” 

“Eddie-bear really I came all this way just to see you-“ 

“And I didn’t ask you to do that! I said I would visit and I would have! Get out! Seriously leave!” 

He turned and made his way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The two women were left with the sound of the shower and the faint sound of Eddie’s voice. Myra looked to Sonia with wide eyes while Sonia stared hard after where Eddie had disappeared to. Like it would summon him back to the spot if she willed it hard enough. 

“Well get a hotel. He’ll come around by dinner.” 

She sounded so sure of herself that Myra believed her. They grabbed their bags and decided which hotel to stay in while Eddie dried off and dressed for work. He still had another hour but he wanted to be ready to leave, he wanted to make sure he had everything in place to leave for Richie’s show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re still here and enjoying !


	4. It Was All Going So Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie needs a place to stay and Beverly Marsh is the hero he needs. He asks her and luckily she says yes, now he just had to make it until Richie’s show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know...this is very short but! With what is happening coming up it will make sense why it’s so short. Also sorry for the long breaks between updates but I have to make a living somehow and this doesn’t pay my rent :(

Beverly Marsh Does A Favor

When Eddie had come over Beverly had been expecting to go out to brunch and have fun shopping all day. That’s what her and Eddie did, but he was tense. He paced on her front door step with quick and sharp movements. He tapped his foot and ruffled his hair when he was still before he picked up his pscing again. It almost felt like a shift in the air or in her mind and Beverly was ready to help Eddie although she wasn’t sure how yet because he hadn’t actually revealed anything to her in all his nervous pacing. She had tried to get him to come inside but he wouldn’t listen, he was twitching almost like he needed to let it all out but he couldn’t. She furrowed her brows and looked to the sky frowning at the dark and ominous clouds. 

“Eddie please come inside at least? You don’t have to talk if you aren’t ready but-“

“I need a place to stay. For like a month.” He said quickly, he looked at her with wide brown eyes and she felt like they were kids again. She couldn’t resist his soft brown eyes, he always looked so vulnerable and sweet. “Please my mother is in town and she brought a woman and I can’t be with her because I’m gay. Well I’m not even sure I’m gay but I’m really into Richie and I-“ 

Beverly’s eyes widened and she stared at Eddie for a moment before she realized she needed to put a stop to this. “Eddie! Eddie! Calm down!” She said with a soft laugh. “Get  _ inside  _ and you can explain everything to me.” 

She pulled him inside and he went willingly-he was much to caught up in his own monologue to stop her-the door closed and he let himself sink into the chair in the living room. “I can’t do this. I shouldn’t have booked those tickets. I should have thought this through. Richie probably doesn’t even like me. I’m going to go and he will be glad I showed up then I tell him and he laughs at me. I’m not ready. You can have my ticket okay? I’ll buy Ben one too so it’s not weird. Just don’t even mention me. Oh my god my name is on the pass! That will make it weird! Like he’ll know I bought one for me then decided not to go! That would make me an even worse friend than I already am-“

“Eddie!” Beverly interrupted in a hand on his shoulder and a soft laugh. “You’re over thinking. Just stop and breathe okay? Close your eyes.” 

Eddie shot her a skeptical look and she gave him a mock glare back with her hands on her hips. “Fine fine!” He threw his hands up and closed his eyes dramatically. 

Beverly waved a hand in front of his face to be sure. “Alright. Remember when we were kids?” 

Eddie snorted and his eyebrows raised. “Beverly were twenty-five. That hardly counts as being old of course I remember being a kid.” 

She punched him in the arm gently and rolled her eyes. “I’m serious. When we were kids think of how Richie always wanted to be around  _ you.  _ Or how Richie was always touching  _ you.  _ Oh! I have one for you. Remember the hammock?” 

Eddie smiled and nodded a blush coloring his cheeks lightly. “And how Richie would only ever share with you? Even when you would kick him in the face?” 

“Yeah I remember.” 

“That’s the Richie you’re going to see. Relax okay?” 

Eddie nodded and smiled softly with a darker blush now and opened his eyes. Beverly was smiling softly at him and he felt grateful then for how much Beverly had done for him. “Okay. But I really do need a place to stay. Please.” 

“Of course Eddie. You can stay here as long as you need.” 

“Thank you.” 

Ben Hanscom Gets A Surprise

When Ben arrived home from work he was greeted with a kiss from Beverly and a warm hug. He smiled setting down his coat and briefcase in favor of hugging her gently. He smiled as Beverly pressed a kiss to his cheek, before she pulled away and gave him a smile of her own. 

“How was work?”

“It was good, I think I’m finally getting through to them. These places should be open and freeing, not some sort of cage.” 

“That’s amazing, speaking of cages. Mrs. Kaspbrak is in town, so Eddie is staying here.”

Ben halted for a moment and raised an eyebrow. “Alright I suppose.” He said with an easy shrug and Beverly grinned. “Thank you Ben. This means a lot to me.” 

Ben smiled back at her and kissed her once more. “It’s what friends do.” 

Sonia Kaspbrak Goes Home 

Eddie hadn’t changed his mind by dinner, he also hadn’t talked to her or Myra in two weeks. They had been staying at a hotel for that time which Sonia tried to call Eddie from every morning. When he wouldn’t answer they would get dressed and head down to his work and ask for him. When they were told he was out of the building she would take Myra back to his house and wait for him there. When he wouldn’t show by around nine to ten P.M. they would leave and begin the cycle the next day. Myra was beginning to have her own doubts and expressed them quite frequently, much to Sonia’s displeasure. It wasn’t that she was trying to  _ stalk  _ her son, she wanted what was best for him. What was best for him was this lovely girl, she had told Eddie they had only met recently but that wasn’t quite true. She had met Myra one day at the pharmacy, she had been by the counter talking to Mr. Keene when Sonia entered. She listened to her talk to Mr. Keene and decided she was perfect for her Eddie. After making her own purchase Sonia has struck up a conversation with her and began to talk about Eddie. When she had mentioned her son Myra had lit up like a Christmas tree. She listened eagerly and fawned over pictures, when Sonia had mentioned meeting Eddie Myra had agreed all too eagerly. Something she was almost beginning to regret. 

It had been two weeks of Eddie eluding them, two weeks of dodged phone calls, and two weeks of hotel beds. She was at her wits end and ready to give up-which she did. The last night they spent waiting for Eddie to come home she waited longer, until midnight, and when Eddie still didn’t show she stopped her foot in anger and headed back with Myra to pack her bags and head home. This certainly wasn’t the end of it but she would have to goad Eddie into coming home she just wasn’t sure how yet. 

Eddie Kaspbrak Goes Home

Eddie hummed softly as he made his way back to his office from the restroom. He straightened his tie and smiled, waving to his assistant as she left for the day. The floor was mostly dim from the lack of workers, he was left along with one or two others who were cleaning up. He opened the door and noticed a place of cupcakes that were decorated with bright pink frosting. He plucked one from the side and took off the paper tossing it in the trash. The cake was vanilla and smelled sweet as he gently speedster the bottom and after it to the top effectively making a sandwich out of it. He took a bite and coughed at the overly sweet taste of the frosting. Deciding not to be rude he finished it slowly an odd taste coating his tongue as he suffered through each sugary bite. He wasn’t sure what his assistant thought went in frosting but he was sure she used too much sugar. 

He settled at his desk and coughed as his head slowly began to throb. He settled back against his chair and rubbed his temples letting his eyes slip shut. He felt like the room wouldn’t stop spinning and he groaned softly taking a deep breath. Time passed slowly and he felt drowsy, he groaned and slumped forward on the desk with a soft sound. His stomach hurt with awful cramps and he felt so dizzy and tired. He just wanted a nap, his chair rolled back and his body fell to the floor. He helped softly and another worker rushed over calling for help, it was his coworker who worked next door to him. They often ate lunch together. She felt fear chill down her spine as she frantically dialed 911 unsure of what was wrong. His body seemed to twitch a bit and his eyes were moving almost without his permission. Tears built in her eyes as she hurriedly said their address. She tried to reassure Eddie but he seemed to be angry, he lashed out at her but that wasn’t normal. None of this was normal. 

The ambulance arrived quickly, much to his coworkers relief, and she talked with an officer while paramedics helped Eddie. He looked so different than he usually did, he wasn’t himself. The officer was patient with her and gently reminded her to stay on topic. Once she had given all the information she could she was excused and Eddie was off to the hospital. The ride was tense as they checked his vitals and discussed the injury. An overdose was suspected and thus the process for pumping his stomach began. It burned as they inserted a tube in his throat, his eyes watered and he jerked only to be held down by strong hands. He tagged as the tube was pushed further before he felt an odd cooling sensation. His eyes were wide and they frantically looked around the inside of the truck, there was medical equipment hanging from every surface and everything else was stark white. The tube was removed and he almost breathed a sigh of relief but was interrupted by his body vomiting up stomach acid, a cupcake, and whatever else was in his stomach. It burned once more as it came up and his body shivered with the force of his heaving. Once he was done he leaned back took a breath. 

“Open up.” 

Eddie blinked a few times and opened his mouth to ask what for when a charcoal mixture was poured into his mouth. He coughed and some ran down his chin while he swallowed most. He groaned as he realized he was about to throw up again and leaned over to grab the bucket that had been placed before him the first time. He heaved once more and tears leaked from his eyes as he did so. The paramedics were saying encouraging words but Eddie couldn’t hear them. He was confused and hurt and tired. Everything was sore and aches and he could barely keep his eyes open. The bucket slipped from his grasp but was easily picked up by the paramedic who had been anticipating such a reaction. Eddie’s body sagged against the bed and he passed out. 

When he came to again he was in the hospital in a gown tucked into a bed. Eddie blushed before he felt the familiar fabric of his boxers. His head felt like it was being split in two and he groaned softly blinking a few times. A nurse came in wheeling a cart with a blood pressure cuff, heart monitor, and a metal case. Eddie eyes it warily and the nurse laughed softly. He was tall with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. He didn’t have glasses and he was a bit short but he looked like Richie and it made Eddie feel less apprehensive. Even if it wasn’t actually Richie. 

“I promise I’m not going to make you throw up again. This is to help.” 

Eddie nodded and adjusted a bit in the bed clearing his throat. “How long have I been here?” He asked with a wave of his hand to gesture at the hospital. 

“Not too long. Just a few hours. This is the second time we’re checking vitals.” 

He nodded once more and when no more questions came the nurse set to work. It was quiet for a moment and Eddie took the time to contemplate what to do and what had happened. 

“So do you mind me asking what happened? I mean you own your own company so…” he trailed off slightly and Eddie smiled softly, the nurse didn’t seem to have much of a bedside manner yet but it made Eddie more comfortable rather than upset. 

“To be honest I’m not sure what happened. I went back to my office and ate a cupcake. Twenty minutes later I’m passing out at my desk.” 

“A cupcake huh? Well you’re not diabetic or anything. I’m sure the doctor will be able to figure it out.” 

Eddie nodded and the nurse finished quickly and bid him goodbye. It seemed just moments later the door was opening revealing the doctor. Eddie sat ip a bit eager to hear the news and figure out just what had happened. 

“Mr. Kaspbrak, are you still talking lorazepam?” 

Eddie’s brows furrowed and he shook his head gently. “No switched to melatonin. It’s easier for me to take and I don’t have any side effects.” 

The doctor frowned and Eddie felt worry begin to settle in his gut. “Well Mr. Kaspbrak you have traces of lorazepam in your system. When taken with melatonin it can have side effects as well as the level of lorazepam you’ve ingested. Do you have any idea how it might have gotten in your system?” 

Eddie could hear the skeptical tone in his voice, he understood as there had to be a number of patients who come in for overdose that did it on  _ purpose  _ but Eddie  _ didn’t.  _ “I had a cupcake at work. The frosting tasted incredibly sweet but it didn’t taste like drugs...not really.” 

He thought back to the odd tang in the cupcake and the heavy feeling of it settling in his stomach when he ate it. Who would have drugged cupcakes for him? 

“Well I suggest you talk to the police and potentially file a case. I’d like to keep you for overnight observation. You’ll be discharged in the morning if you feel better.” 

Eddie nodded but he felt numb. Someone had drugged him. Someone at his  _ work.  _ At his own  _ company. _

“I’ve called your emergency contact-“ he paused to check his chart and Eddie felt dread wash over him. “Sonia Kaspbrak-your mother.” 

Eddie was frozen with fear and nodded weakly with a shaky breath. “Thank you doctor.” 

The doctor nodded and Eddie let himself lean back against the pillows with a soft groan. Everything has been going so well, he had been at Ben and Bev’s for the past two weeks. He went to and from work and that was it. How could this have happened? Who would have wanted to drug him? His assistant? His coworker? He scrubbed his face and sighed loudly. His mother was coming to the hospital-she was probably already almost there-and she was going to make him come home now. He had been  _ drugged _ , she wouldn’t let him stay here where it might happen  _ again.  _ He pulled the blankets closer to himself but he still felt cold, like it was his dread and fear rather than actual lack of heat. He didn’t feel safe anymore, the only times he has felt safe were when he was with his mother as a child and when he was with Richie. Eddie’s heart ached in his chest at the thought of Richie, he wanted to call him now. More than a call he wanted to curl up on Richie’s chest and cry to him, he wanted to feel safe again. A part of him believed this wouldn’t have happened if he had been with Richie, if he had talked to Richie. If he had been there for Richie. 

The creak of the door made him look up and he felt tears pool in his eyes as Sonia bustled in. She seemed like she had barely gotten dressed just to come see him. Her hair was still in curlers and she wore her thick glasses-for when she was reading at night-and a sleep dress. Her purse was clutched in her hands where the top was undone in her haste to get her keys. He felt the tears drip down his cheeks and Sonia hushed him softly sweeping into the room grabbing the tissues from the window sill. She gently dabbed Eddie’s cheeks and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“Oh Eddie-bear! I got so scared when they called me in the middle of the night. Oh sweetheart are you okay? Who did this to you? Please come home with me sweetie. I can’t protect you all the way from home. Can’t you see you need me? I would have never let you get drugged Eddie-bear. You’re too precious to me.” 

Eddie-for the first time in years, since he had met Richie actually- he felt safe in his mother’s embrace again. He felt like a child again but he also felt embarrassed for letting such a thug happen to him. He hugged her close and he combed through his hair whispering soft words to him. 

“Eddie please come home with me tomorrow. We can make it all work, you can find a good job in Derry. Myra lives just down the street now-you remember her?-and I’m sure she would love to keep you company.” 

Eddie felt his skin prickle at the mention of Myra’s name but nodded instead feeling small. He wanted to please his mother because he was scared of her reaction if he didn’t. He was already terrified from the day he had, he wasn’t ready to incur his mother’s wrath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! I know the doctor and the overdose were shitty but I don’t have a whole lot of experience there....anyway I hope to see you soon but no promises! I need to make some money to eat more than ramen!


	5. Making Demands and Feeling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie hits an all time high in his life by finally standing up to his mother, only to have his plans thwarted by said mother. Meanwhile Richie does some serious thinking about his life decisions and mourns the lack of a certain brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than normal and that is because the next chapter and the chapter after are going to be very long. I plan on working on all my fics as much as possible during this time and I hope you enjoy!

Eddie Kaspbrak Does Want To Leave

It was like he was a thirteen year old kid again as he sat at the dining table, his mother sat across from him with a bright smile-it felt a little to fake. Once again there was some mystery assailant who was trying to hurt him again. Yet when he had grown older all of the things that could have hurt him had really been his own mother. So was this her again? He had been living there happily until she appeared. Then he was drugged. That night when his mother had sipped herself into a wine induced slumber he had crept to the medicine cabinet and stared at all the labels with a deep set frown. He remembered what his mother took and he remembered what she had him on when he was a child. The lorazepam wasn’t there and he let out a grunt of frustration shutting the cabinet. 

There was a rather loud snore from behind him in the direction of his mother’s room and he sucked in a breath through his teeth turning and tiptoeing across the wooden floors with baited breath. As he stepped over the threshold he paused as she twitched and rolled over with another loud snore. He slid along the wall and glanced down at her with a suspicious expression as he eased the drawer from her bedside table open. He let out a breath as the bottle made a small rattling sound. His eyes frantically read over the black print and he felt like the world had been yanked from underneath him again. His  _ own mother  _ had drugged him, with  _ Myra’s  _ medication. She had come all the way to where he worked to drug him. 

He quietly grabbed the bottle and slipped from the room without making a noise and slipped back into his old bedroom curled up on the bed with tears in his eyes. He loved his mother so much, he knew she wasn’t okay but he still loved her. Did she love him though? Because this wasn’t love. You didn’t drug the people you loved. You didn’t  _ drug  _ your own son. He blinked a few times and turned to face the wall for a moment. His mind moved to when he would wait for this exact time to sneak out and call his friends to meet him late at night at the barrens or over by the quarry. He bolted upright for a moment and slipped down the hall grabbing an old notebook and a pen from inside his desk. 

He listened for his mother and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her snoring still. He slipped the phone off the hook and carefully dialed Bill’s number with baited breath. He almost cheered when the other man sleepily picked up the phone. Eddie quickly spoke in hushed tones trying to keep quiet while still talking to his friend with a sense of urgency. When they hung up Eddie felt like a weight had been lifted up off his chest and he slept well for the rest of the night. 

Her eyes stayed trained on her breakfast plate but he could tell from the clink of silverware on ceramic that she was upset. He avoided her gaze and kept his head low, not wanting to spark a conversation yet. It was bright and early the next day and they were once more settled at home. Myra was supposed to come by later for lunch and Eddie wasn’t looking forward to it. If they made it to lunch with Myra that means his plan failed. He just wanted to relax in his home until Richie’s show but he knew that wasn’t a possibility anymore. Not until he was  _ sure  _ she would leave him alone. His fork faltered as he went to stab another bite of eggs blinking owlishly at the food in front of him.  _ What if the plan didn’t work?  _ Sonia seemed to notice his hesitation and her eyes were sharp on him in an instant. 

“Eddie-bear, what are you thinking about?” she asked softly her head tilting to the side as she leveled him with a faux innocent look. 

_ Fuck it. Now or never.  _ “Just trying to figure out who would drug me.” His voice had a slightly bitter note to it. 

Silverware scraped rather loudly against the plate as her look turned sharp. “Eddie-bear. I told you I would keep you  _ safe _ from such silly things.” 

He snorted and looked up at her and decided that he didn’t feel like he was thirteen anymore. He felt like when he was seventeen again just on the cusp of graduation and so close to freedom he could taste it. He could practically feel the wind in his hair as he rode through Derry at midnight with Richie. How they would ride all the way to the quarry and sit at the edge looking at the moon as it speckled the water below them. They would talk about when they got out of Derry, or when Eddie would finally be free of his mother. How the world was their oyster and all they had to do was go out and make their own life. Brown eyes looked up at his mother and he cleared his throat and nodded for a moment. 

“Right, you’re gonna keep me  _ safe _ . I just don’t understand how I could be  _ safe _ if you’re the one  _ doing _ it.” 

The silverware clatter as she dropped it and she looked at him with a tight smile. “What do you mean Eddie-bear? I wouldn’t do such a…”

She trailed off as Eddie slipped the bottle from his pocket and set it on the table between them. “Yes you would.”

She stared at him and it seemed as though they were at a stand still. When it had happened Eddie had been so struck with fear he hadn’t thought about rationality. He hadn’t thought _logically_ he had just trusted his mother because that was his _mother._ But then being here again he remembered the shoe shop when he was younger. How everyone stared as his mother dragged him from the foot measurement device screaming about cancer. About her insistence of his illness. Her constant belittling of his friends and of healthy social habits. It didn’t make _sense_ that he was suddenly drugged. He hadn’t _done_ anything worthy of pissing a stranger off to _drug_ him. He obeyed traffic laws and said please and thank you. When he was a child he had listened because he didn’t have any other choice. If he didn’t listen he made it worse for himself. But now he was an adult. He had friends. He had a voice. 

Having enough of the standstill Eddie squared his shoulders and fixed her with a stern look. “I’m going home, I’m not staying here with you. I don’t want to date Myra, I’ll let all of this go... _ if  _ you let me go home. No strings attached. I’ll still give you the weekly phone call, just no more of this Ma. I can’t take it anymore okay? I’m an  _ adult  _ now. I’m not just your your ducking  _ Eddie-bear  _ I’m  _ Edward Kaspbrak _ and I won a fucking buisness! I can’t deal with this kind of shit from you anymore. I’m giving you one last chance to please let me be happy...I’m going to see Richie. I...I’m gonna tell him I love him Ma-“

During his small speech Sonia had risen from the table with a steely look in her eyes. Eddie has been so caught up in his tangent-so free and loose with his anger that he had bottle for years with his mother all letting loose at once-didn’t mind her movement. He charged on determined to tell her what he had to say unlike all the other times. That’s why he wasn’t prepared for the slap across his cheek. He flinched for a moment and stared at her with a slightly bewildered expression. She was looking at him with a sort of emotion Eddie wasn’t quite sure the name was. It wasn’t quite  _ hate  _ but it was something close. 

“Eddie, you are a nice young man, I worked  _ very  _ hard to raise you. I will  _ not  _ have my only son going off with that-that  _ trashy  _ comedian! Eddie don’t you see you belong with a nice girl? Someone who can give you a family? Kids?” She had her hands clenched at her sides now and her voice was incredibly tight as she stared him down. 

Eddie stared at her for a few moments unsure of what he wanted to say. He hadn’t really anticipated that being an issue, getting away from Derry Eddie had been able to witness a more accepting world for himself. He still wasn’t fully accepted but it wasn’t  _ Derry.  _ Being back here however he realized that him being in love with  _ Richie _ -the  _ least  _ liked of his friends-was a very big issue. But... _ why?  _ Why did it matter to her if he was with Richie? He could still build a family with Richie. He could  _ marry  _ Richie eventually. 

The air was tense between them and Eddie fumbled for a moment because he was so lost. Mothers were supposed to protect their children, his mother had drugged him. Mothers supported your dreams, his had stopped talking to him for a solid  _ month  _ when he had moved to New York. Mothers were supposed to be  _ happy  _ for you when you found love, his tried to set him up with someone he didn’t love. He wondered, very briefly, if Myra knew. But of course she knew. It was a medication specifically for her so she had to have known it was missing. Or she had given it to his mother. He wasn’t sure which was worse. That she didn’t speak up or that she might have volunteered. 

A sharp knock sounded at the door and Sonia let out a breath stepping away from Eddie. She fixed her dress and hair as she turned towards the door clearing her throat as Eddie stared at her incredulously. Was she really acting like nothing happened just now? That she hadn’t  _ slapped  _ him in their dining room and demanded he basically marry Myra in the spot? His silent questions however were answered by her own statement. 

“That must be Myra.” 

Eddie nodded and she moved to answer the door while he headed back upstairs. He heard her loud footsteps head out of the dining room into the hallway and to the front door. As the hinges squealed his own silent footsteps ascended the staircase. As she drew in a sharp breath he made his way down the hallway. At the door Sonia’s warm greeting for Myra died in her throat and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion as none other than  _ Bill Denbrough  _ stood at her door with  _ Stanley Uris  _ both smiling at her. 

“Hello boys, Eddie isn’t feeling well. I’m afraid you’ll have to stop by later.” 

Bill’s eyebrows shot up onto his forehead and he cleared his throat running a hand through his hair as he finished with a soft chuckle. “That’s odd Mrs. Kaspbrak. I spoke to him on the phone last night and he sounded pretty well to me.” 

Her narrowed eyes turned hostile at Bill’s words and mouth twisted into an obviously forced smile. “You’ve been mistaken.” 

“I insist we see him then. Give him our best wishes before we head out of town.” Stan spoke next. 

“And get yourselves sick? That would be ridiculous.” 

“I hardly get to see him. I’d like to say hello at least. I travel a lot for writing, it’s best to see your friends when you can Mrs. Kaspbrak. I’m sure you understand?” 

She let out a huff crossing her arms narrowing her eyes at the two of them. “You two live, Eddie isn't feeling well and I won’t have you two bothering him. I am his mother and you two already caused him to get hurt enough when you were children. Exploring that abandoned house, swimming in that disgusting water, and that dirty hole in the ground you would all hang out in. He’s got a delicate immune system and could get hurt and even  _ die  _ without his medications. Since he was  _ drugged  _ while living near  _ you  _ I’d much rather him be here where he is  _ safe.  _ You’re not seeing Eddie and that’s final.” She shut the door firmly in their faces and Bill turned to Stan with a soft smile. 

“Well we tried.” He shrugged. 

“I think it’s ridiculous she’s still treating him like that though. He’s an  _ adult  _ now.” 

Bill steered him away from the door and to their car with a soft sigh of his own glancing back towards the house. “It’s going to be okay.”

Richie Tozier Can’t Get It Up

The brunette in his lap moaned softly and tangled his fingers into Richie’s hair pulling him in closer.  _ “Richie.”  _ He breathed, grinding his hips down against the taller male’s desperately. 

Richie, who had his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he kissed along the pale throat, he forced himself not to flinch away as the tone grated against his nerves in a way he didn’t understand. He opened his mouth to suck gently on the pale throat in front of him and prayed that the brunette couldn’t feel the fact that he  _ wasn’t  _ hard underneath his rather nice ass. He let go of the skin a moment later however and leaned back with a soft sigh letting his eyes relax from squeezed shut to simply closed. 

“Richie? What’s wrong?” 

There was a striped polo shirt hanging over his couch behind his back and the press of khaki shorts against his hands. There was a brown-eyed brunette in his lap but it wasn’t  _ Eddie. _ That was a problem for Richie. He tapped his fingers against the soft thighs beneath him and silently mourned how they weren’t strong and muscled like Eddie’s. He smiled bitterly at the situation and realized that he couldn’t even really remember the brunette’s name, he hadn’t cared. He looked vaguely like Eddie, if he didn’t wear his glasses and plugged his ears. Whatever it didn’t matter he just needed a release that gave him satisfaction. 

He decided that this time though it was time to be honest with himself, he couldn’t do it if it wasn’t Eddie anymore. It was  _ sick  _ and  _ wrong  _ because Eddie was currently recovering from being drugged. He should be there for his best friend not wishing he was the one currently sitting on his lap. Not only was it time to be honest with himself but the man in his lap. 

“Honestly I’m just not into this.” 

He scoffed and crossed his arms looking at Richie with a scrunched nose and narrowed eyes. Richie let his eyes crack open at the silence and finally the brunette spoke. “You, Richie Tozier, don’t want to have sex with me?” 

Richie gave a humorless laugh and shrugged looking at him with a slightly unreadable expression. “Yeah, that would be accurate.” 

The brunette then rolled his eyes and got up snatching his shirt from behind Richie. He was muttering under his breath but Richie wasn’t paying attention anymore, he was buttoning his pants and sighing softly as he rubbed his hands against his face leaning back against the couch. He wasn’t sure what to do about this predicament because he wasn’t even sure who to turn to. There was a slam in the distance and Richie let out a loud groan hunching forward on the couch. Why was life so difficult for him? He couldn’t call Stan because he didn’t want to burden him with his issues, sure he had called but only to appease his manager and tease Stan. He would  _ never  _ unload all of these issues onto Stan, he loved Stan-like a brother or something non-romantic-and he would  _ not  _ stress him out with this. 

He wanted to turn to Eddie in this crisis, after all he was  _ technically  _ the  _ cause  _ of the crisis. He was also the solution. Richie wanted Eddie more than he wanted oxygen at this point. Ever since the reporter he hadn’t slept with  _ anyone _ , even his hand didn’t feel satisfying anymore. He just wanted  _ Eddie.  _ The worst part about it-for Richie anyway-was that it wasn’t even purely  _ sexual  _ anymore. It was something worse than that. At this point Richie knew well enough to know this was  _ love.  _ And damn it if it didn’t  _ hurt.  _

It hurt because all he wanted was to press call on Eddie’s name and confess his love to him and they could be happy together. But that wasn’t possible because Eddie was far away from where Richie was and Richie had been an  _ idiot  _ and pushed him-and all his other friends-away. All because he wanted to save the friendship, which worked. They were all still friends right? Of course they were, but they weren’t as close as they used to be. Because of Richie. Which was so  _ stupid.  _ He loved those guys. So much. 

Getting up he made his way to the bathroom and took a rather quick shower before he was tiredly tucking himself into bed with a soft frown gracing his features. Why had he thought pushing Eddie away was the solution? Why did he put himself through this pain? Wasn’t it better to have told Eddie and be rejected than to hide who he was and torture himself all while straining the relationship he was so desperate to keep? His head ached as he fell asleep and tears burned behind his eyes but remained unshed. He just wanted Eddie and with this gaping hole in his chest he wasn’t sure if he could go on and do his show soon.

He didn’t just want to fuck the other man senseless, he missed the way he talked back to Richie. How he didn’t take shit and how he would be the first to put Richie back in line when he was being ridiculous. He was everything Richie ever needed and wanted and it hurt deep inside of his soul to  _ not  _ have Eddie here with him. He didn’t know what to do but it would have to wait until after his tour. His manager would  _ kill  _ him if he skipped out on a show for  _ anything.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie is so in his feelings and poor Eddie always stopped by Sonia. When will he get to live his own life?


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie was having a lazy night at home with take-out and beer when Bill and Stan decided to interrupt his evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me at the end of this chapter. I know it has been awhile but I haven't been doing so great. With everything going on money has been very tight and I haven't been able to spend as much time writing.

Richie yawned as he stretched where he laid across his couch, his shirt rumpled and stained with that night's Chinese food as well as exploding the beginnings of his stomach that was lightly smattered with hair. The remote had laid across his chest while he watched a late night infomercial for a mop. He chuckled softly bringing up his free hand to scratch at his stomach absentmindedly rolling his eyes which were magnified comically from his glasses. He raised a brow as the doorbell rang and rolled off the couch tossing the remote onto the coffee table, it narrowly missed flying off the edge and he let out a breath of relief making his way to the door. When he opened it Stan and Bill stood on the other side and that made him quirk a brow in question. They  _ never  _ showed up out of the blue, at least not to  _ Richie’s  _ house, if they did they  _ definitely  _ wouldn’t be looking devious on his front door step. He squinted suspiciously at them and frowned. 

“What do you two want? I’m  _ not  _ going to that bar again-”

“We have something for you actually.” Bill interrupted, and informed, him. 

Richie sputtered for a moment, his brown eyes flicking between the two of them before falling to their hands, he didn’t spot a box which would have bothered him if it weren’t for  _ the extra pair of legs  _ behind his two best friends. His heart clenched a bit and he frowned looking between the two of them a flash of hurt evident in his eyes. 

“I-well I-”

They stepped aside and both worked together to push the stranger, who wasn’t actually a stranger but Eddie, towards him. For a moment he wanted to scream and shut the door but then he saw those brown eyes, he counted his freckles and he caught him as he stumbled a bit into his arms. “What?” He said dumbly. 

His eyes didn’t linger on Eddie instead boring holes into Stan and Bill as they stared at him with self satisfied smirks. “We saved him.” Bill teased. 

They didn’t offer much more of an explanation as Eddie fixed himself standing next to Richie now rather than in his arms. The two lovers disappeared into the night with their car and left Richie drowning in a sea of feelings with Eddie  _ right next to him.  _ His skin paled for a moment before he cleared his throat and led them inside with an awkward hand gesture. “Well uh welcome to my humble abode.” 

Eddie nodded, his hands were stuffed in his own jacket and he seemed like he was nothing short of uncomfortable. Richie assumed it was because he thought Richie had a big gay crush on him-which he totally did but up until now Eddie hadn’t known so they had been friends-this might be the moment they would  _ stop  _ being friends and that hurt Richie’s heart. He turned big brown eyes to Eddie that were wet with moisture, grateful that the other man was looking around his house with a scrunched nose and narrowed eyes. He collected himself before returning his sight to him and gave him a crooked smile. “Well I hope you don’t mind it too much. I’m not that great of a decorator, according to my agent anyway.” 

There was an old game machine tucked into the corner with a worn  _ Street Fighter  _ logo fading across the top, it made Eddie smile softly and Richie’s heart did a little leap at that, and the wall around it was crowded with old posters and signs. Beside that mess was a love seat with a blanket haphazardly thrown over the back of it, a coffee table was tucked in front of that which held various magazines featuring a plethora of comedians on the front. Adjacent to that was a proper couch that had a few throw pillows that popped against the black material. There was a little table on the end with a light and a well used coaster. There was a plush rug underneath it all and overall wasn’t  _ awful _ to look at. The silence had stretched between them for far too long and Richie was getting antsy with anticipation. When Eddie’s eyes moved back towards the game machine Richie hesitated. 

He  _ wanted  _ to pin Eddie against a wall and kiss him until he was breathless, what he needed to do however was find out why Eddie was  _ here.  _ Why he was here amere day before his show was to premiere. He also  _ wanted  _ to walk over and let Eddie know that the game still worked. That he could just boot it up and play but that wasn’t what needed to happen. What needed to happen was a talk. He needed to be open and honest, lay out his feelings for Eddie and resolve this whole mess. 

“Hey Eds, you know I could still totally kick your ass at  _ Street Fighter  _ right?”

Eddie snorted and whirled around to face him with a quirked brow. “Oh really? What makes you think  _ I  _ don’t have a machine sitting around in my living room too?” he snarked back. 

Richie threw his head back in a guwaff shaking his curls with his laughter. “ _ As if. _ You probably have, like, disinfectant wipes and a basket full of house shoes. There is  _ no way  _ you would let an  _ old, dusty, and used  _ game machine in your living room!” 

Eddie shuddered in horror at the mere  _ thought  _ of such a thing and rolled his eyes. “I do not have those in my living room, asshole. It’s in the entryway.” The last part was mumbled but it only made Richie grin even wider. 

There was a silence that settled then for a moment. It wasn’t tense but it wasn’t comfortable either. Both men knew they had something they wanted to say but weren’t brave enough to start. Richie waved a hand towards the kitchen with a shrug. “Are you hungry at all? Most of my food if you know junk but one night won’t kill you right?”

Eddie’s face did this thing, when Richie mentioned the phrase ‘one night’, and brown eyes lingered for just a beat too long. “No. I ate with Bill and Stan. Can we just watch a movie or get drunk?” 

Richie raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he made his way into the kitchen still. Rather than head for the fridge he instead opened the freezer and produced a few bottles. Eddie eyes them with a nod, Richie noted he had  _ finally  _ taken his jacket off. This new development however was just as much a curse as a blessing. Eddie was getting comfortable enough to stay, which was good, what was  _ bad  _ was he was wearing a button up polo. One that looked like that brunette he had over here the other day, it made Richie take a breath to try and reign in his control. This was  _ Eddie _ , he couldn’t just start making out with him. Eddie would hate him and he couldn’t have that. 

Eddie grabbed a glass and started pouring himself some sort of concoction. Richie grabbed a glass and poured some vodka and soda in it but he didn’t drink. He knew he would say something then and he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk this for some stupid feelings he couldn’t shove far enough down. It was disgusting really, how he chased after his best friend in other people’s beds. How he got drunk and tried to fuck the pain away while Eddie’s name was just shy of being cried out. How when he hooked up he kept his eyes closed and instead thought of the brunette that was not in his kitchen. He felt sort of like a predator now, like he was praying on Eddie. He wasn’t, he planned on staying sober to avoid that exact situation, but it didn’t mean it didn’t  _ hurt.  _

Eddie had finished making his drink starting on his way back to the living room. Richie tucked the bottles back in the freezer before he followed Eddie. Settling on the couch Eddie was in the middle while Richie cozied up to his side with the lamp and coaster. He had switched the vodka soda for water while in the kitchen satisfied that Eddie would think there was alcohol in it still. Richie turned his head to look over at the other man, he was holding his drink in one hand and the remote in the other flicking through random channels. Richie felt his heart give a pathetic clench at that and he held in a bitter laugh. All he hand wanted for as long as he could really remember was Eddie. Not just sexually but to be here. With Richie and only Richie. To have cute domestic nights and passionate nights and romantic nights. He wanted everything with Eddie. 

“So Bill and Stan rescued you huh? How did that happen?” He raised a curious eyebrow at him taking a sip of the water. 

Eddie let out a laugh shaking his head as he raised his glass to his lips. Richie’s brown eyes darted down to watch him swallow before snapping back up to his face. “Well I had been drugged. I went to the hospital and I...I was terrified Richie.” 

His voice was so broken and honest, Richie felt like shit for not being there. For not reaching out, for not really doing  _ anything  _ for his best friend. Richie also felt a bit shocked, Eddie had been  _ drugged?  _

“My mom came in, she told me she would keep me safe again. At the time I believed her, I was scared and she’s my mom. She’s supposed to make it all better right?” He let out another laugh and Richie felt his heart sink a little more. “Well the doctor told me I had been drugged with lorazepam.” 

He stopped talking for a moment but Richie’s blood went cold. Eddie hadn’t taken that stuff in  _ years  _ because it caused so much damage to him. “But you dont-”

“Right. I don’t, but my mother had some. I found them in her nightstand when she took me back to Derry. God Richie, I fell right into her trap. I felt so stupid...but I didn’t know your new number and I didn’t have a phone. I called Bill because he was the only one I had memorized.” 

Richie’s head dropped at that and he felt tears pricking in his eyes. His best friend, and the secret love of his life, had been drugged and scared and he  _ hadn’t  _ been there. He had pushed himself so far away that Eddie couldn’t have called to him for help. He looked up at Eddie once more and the other man was looking at the ground shaking his head. 

“I asked him to come get me the next day, he said yes and we talked for a bit before I hung up. The next morning when I confronted her she didn’t want to let me see them, I knew that though. If she was willing to drug me she wasn’t going to let me go easily.” His hand moved up to sweep through his hair and he let out a sigh. “I went upstairs and grabbed everything I could find and slipped out of the window. They stalled for as long as they could and picked me up down the street.” 

With his story finished Eddie slipped off into silence. Richie however felt like his whole world had been burned and destroyed in front of him. Sonia had snapped to the point of locking Eddie up in his old house after drugging him and Richie hadn’t even been a phone call away. The one time Eddie could have actually used his help and he had sabotaged that all on his own. All to keep the one man he cared about close to him and he had only succeeded in pushing him away. Eddie shuffled a little closer to him and Richie felt like he couldn’t breathe. If Eddie touched him or sat next to him he wouldn’t be able to stop the word vomit that would happen. He would spill everything to the other man and it would be over. 

He jerked up from the couch and grabbed an empty beer can that he had at his feet. “Gotta pick up the trash.” He stated lamely and made his way into the kitchen, tossed the can into the garbage and braced his hands on the counter shaking his head. Eddie didn't follow him and he was grateful for that. He wasn’t sure what he would say to Eddie if he  _ had  _ followed him. Gathering his thoughts and calming himself he finally made his way back to the living room, he opted to settle on the loveseat where Eddie  _ wasn’t  _ because that was safe. Eddie wouldn’t get up just to sit next to him, he knew that. But he was wrong. Eddie got up and settled on the loveseat and Richie did his best to subtly press himself against the other side. 

When Eddie looked at him his brown eyes were wide and his lips were turned down in the slightest frown. It made Richie uncomfortable how that look made his heart clench painfully in his chest.  _ Was he upset because of Richie? _ He smoothed his hands along his pant legs wiping the faint amount of sweat from his palms before he swallowed heavily and reached for his water. “Why have you been avoiding me all night Richie? Was I wrong? We’re our friends wrong? Is it not  _ me  _ you have a crush on?” Eddie’s voice was laced with hurt and Richie wanted to hold him close and kiss away that hurt. He had put it there though. 

Richie took a swallow from his water and chuckled softly setting the glass down with a heavy sound. He hadn’t drank since Eddie showed up, he didn’t want to risk saying something stupid. He had said something stupid anyway-like he always did. This was Eddie and he wanted to get it  _ right _ , he wanted Eddie to know this was something  _ special _ . This was unreal to him, he wanted to savor every second in case it really was a dream. He didn’t know if he could handle it though, if he woke up anytime soon. His warm brown eyes fixated on Eddie and he smiled reaching out a hand to cup Eddie’s jaw. His thumb rubbed against the stubble there and he hummed softly. “Eds I’ve wanted you since we were kids, having you here is something I  _ never  _ thought I’d have. Seeing you here on my couch..I want you like nothing else, I want you more than I want to  _ breathe,”  _ Eddie blushed at this and his eyes looked to the table top shyly. Richie simply smirked and continued to explain, “but you deserve more than to be bent over and fucked silly. You’re the love of my life Eddie, and if you want to I’d like to take you to dinner first. To talk to you Eds, I want-no I  _ need  _ you to know this isn’t just sex. This is my  _ love  _ for you.” 

Eddie had a small line of unshed tears at his waterline and he was fighting a smile as he cupped his hand over Richie’s pressing a kiss into his palm. “I know you love me Richie, but I  _ want  _ this.” 

“You don’t know what  _ this  _ is. Please we don’t even have to go out. We could have dinner here but we need to talk before  _ anything  _ happens.” Richie stressed looking at Eddie with a serious gaze. 

Eddie felt himself nodding but it was absent minded, like he was moving on auto pilot or something. His mind was thinking of when Richie became so adult, so serious. When had all this happened and why wasn’t Eddie there to see it? Richie pressed a kiss to his lips and Eddie let the thoughts go for now ready to get lost in kissing Richie. They touched each other eagerly but with a hint of shyness, for Eddie he was shy to this new feeling with Richie  _ in person,  _ Richie however was struggling to hold himself from taking it further, he broke the kiss and closed his eyes as Eddie whined softly pressing one last kiss to Richie’s lips. 

“Can I take you out tomorrow? After I’m done with your mom around 7?” 

Eddie groaned and punched Richie in the arm breaking away from the other man’s embrace. “You sure do know how to ruin a moment.” 

Richie gave him a wink and straightened his coat out. “What can I say Spageddie, I gotta kill this erection somehow.” He said it casually, as if they were discussing the weather, but Eddie still sputtered and Richie grinned as he made his way into his own bedroom leaving the brunette dumbfounded in his wake. Eddie blinked at the shut bedroom door for a few moments before his face screwed up in determination.

He lifted himself from the couch and stomped his way to Richie’s door opening it with the authority of someone who owned it which was far from the truth at this point. Richie whipped around from where he had been picking out a shirt and faltered seeing Eddie. He was naked, aside from the shirt he held in his hands, and it was distracting Eddie but he was determined. The air was tense between them for a few moments before Eddie finally broke the silence. 

“I know this isn’t just sex. I know this is more than that. But Richie…I’ve had wet dreams  _ about us,  _ I...I have  _ touched myself  _ to just the thought of us being together. I want this Richie...please.” 

Eddie looked at Richie and Richie looked back before he swallowed. “Eds...if you don’t mean this I  _ need  _ you to leave my room.  _ Right now.”  _

Eddie took a defiant step towards the other male and Richie sucked in a sharp breath. Eddie could see his pupils dilate in the dim lighting of the room and he noticed how Richie’s hand tightened on the shirt he held. “I want this Richie.”

“Eddie I’m serious-”

Eddie stood directly in front of Richie now with his arms crossed. He looked at Richie with that stern glare he had perfected when they were kids and Richie felt his blood start to rush south and that was  _ before  _ Eddie interrupted him. “Rich, I know you are thick but come  _ on.  _ How many times do I have to say it? I want  _ you  _ Richard Tozier to _fuck_ _ me. _ ” Richie let out an inhuman noise of delight and reached out pulling Eddie to him, one hand moved to cup and tilt his head as he sealed their lips together positively  _ aching  _ for Eddie at this point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I said don't hate me :) but on the plus side the next chapter will be ONLY smut. So look forward to that :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to more of this mess!


End file.
